Harry's Twin Brother
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Harry just found that he has a nearly identical twin brother. What is his twin like? I don't own Dance Central or Harry Potter they are owned by Harmonix and J.K. Rowling
1. Meet Mister Parker

Here is an idea that has been in my head for a great long time. I am proud to present my take on what if Harry Potter had a twin brother. Please enjoy the crazy wanderings of my mind.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

All the first years have been sorted into their houses and now just stood a boy that held the shocking resemblance to one Harry Potter. Of course there was the fact that the boy looked slightly shorter, tanner, the left side of his gelled up bangs was dyed a bright green, he looked Korean for some reason, he wasn't wearing any glasses, and he had a big confident smile on his face that had been there since he walked into the great hall of Hogwarts. "Shang Potter."

McGonagall called the boy looked up. He got off the wall and walked toward the professor and then loudly stated, "If you don't mind Professor I would like to go by my adopted last name. You know if I am my own person and Harry is his own."

The professor blinked still holding the sorting hat in the air as she gathered her thoughts, "Shang Parker then."

The boy smiled another big smile, "Perfect. I am ready to be sorted now." Then promptly sat on the chair waiting patiently for the hat to be placed on his head. It took another couple of seconds for the poor professor to gather herself again. Not once did the smile leave the boys face as he waited. The entire school was looking at him and didn't know what to think of him as he had not once tried to hide his face. Nor did he even seem phased by the attention that was on him.

When the hat was on his head the hat had to really think on the boy. He was rather intelligent and had an equal measure of ambition and bravery and his loyalty was impressive as it seemed if you were the right person to give it to. Shang cocked an eyebrow waiting for the verdict, "As it seems you will have to be placed in…RAVENCLAW."

A mouthed out 'nice' came from the new fifth year boy as he walked over to the cheering table. He sat down and leaned back winking at Harry before leaning forward to on his elbows to answer the questions being asked of him. "Wait are you really Potters brother?"

Shang nodded and looked over at the blond teen in front of him, "Semi identical if I do say so myself."

"So what is it like being a brother to him?"

The boy shrugged, "Don't know haven't had the time to really get to know him yet. But I will don't you worry about that. I would be a bad brother if I didn't get to know my own brother now wouldn't I?"

"So it's Parker, right?"

"Please just call me Glitch everyone I know does." The boy responded with a smirk and a wave of his hand.

One of the girls looked at him funny, "Wait why glitch?"

He gave her a smug look as he leaned forward toward her, "Sweetheart that is my dancing name."

The girl turned bright red, stuttering as she leaned back from the boy now called Glitch. Said boy had leaned back as another girl asked a question, "Wait you dance? What kind?"

The boy snickered and smirked, "I do street dancing."

The boy on his left cocked an eyebrow, "What is street dancing?"

The boy with green in his hair happily went into describing what street dancing was even going so far as to show a few moves even though he was still in the great hall. When he sat back down he looked at his fellow classmates, "Hm, is something wrong?"

"Um…did you just do that in front of everyone?" One of the girls asked, her face bright red from the thrill of watching his dance.

Glitch cocked an eyebrow, "You realize I do that every time I dance at the subway at home right?"

"But in front of your peers?"

The boy laughed, "Why would that be a problem? You got to understand I am a dancer by trade thus I am used to the attention. I just don't dwell on it is all. Why bother with it if it just gets to your head. I dance for the thrill not the attention. Unfortunately attention is apart of it." The rest of lunch was spent talking happily with his class and house mates. Answering any question happily and without problem. When dinner was done Glitch quickly went to find Harry pulling him away from his two friends with a semi sorry apology.

Harry looked at his semi identical twin, "Um, you do realize that you have to follow you house mates or you won't know where to go right?"

Glitch waved him off, "Na, already asked how to get there and what the password was. I am set. Now for you and I oh and here is your password for you rooms. I took the liberty of getting it before grabbing you."

The glasses wearing twin blinked and took the slip of paper, "Oh you really…um…"

The non-glasses wearing twin laughed, "Yea yea, no worries. So you and I are twin, how fascinating."

Harry blinked at the bright look in his twins eyes, "I guess."

Glitch looked at him with a big smile, "You don't. Man you and I are very different. At least we won't be like the um…oh right the Weasley twins."

The boy with the scar on his head laughed, "Are you always this cheerful?"

Glitch smiled again, "Yes oh and energetic. I sometimes have an over abundance energy that I can't even sit still."

"Is there a reason you boys are still out in the hallway?" A rather chirpy and annoying voice asked behind Glitch.

The twin with green in his hair turned with a big smile on his face, "Yes ma'am there is. You see I have never seen my twin brother before today. I felt like I should get to know him a little. Is there a problem with that Professor Umbridge?"

The lady looked strictly down at Glitch, "Mister Potter…"

"Actually ma'am like I said in the great hall, I prefer Mister Parker if you please." The energetic twin said with an 'innocent' smile and flutter his eyelashes." Glitch turned to his brother before the professor could say anymore. "As it seems dear brother you and I must part ways till tomorrow. So ta ta for now." Then preceded to dash down the hall to the Ravenclaw rooms.

All Harry could think was, 'This is going to be an interesting year.'


	2. Glitches Fantastic Morning

Here is some more fun with Glitch and his wizarding adventure.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The next morning found Glitch skipping down the hallway running straight into Professor Snape. The greasy haired professor glared down at the Korean green eyed boy, "Oh good morning professor how is the start to your day?"

Snape continued to glare at the short teen as he answered, "Just fine Mr. Parker."

Glitches eyes lit up upon hearing that, "I am glad to hear that professor. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about Potions? Oh and please forgive me for running into you; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The professor cocked an eyebrow, "You want to ask me about Potions?"

The teen with green in his hair nodded eagerly, "Yes sir, waving a wand is fun and all but there is just something about doing something with your own hands you know?"

The Slytherin head though the request through for a moment, "Alright Mr. Parker."

The boy immediately got more energetic as the two finished their walk to the Great Hall, "What is the difference between dicing and chopping?"

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Glitch smiled as stopped in the middle of his animated tale when Harry and his friends walked in, "Hold on I will be right back to finish what I was saying." The teen then moved to the aisle and dashed over to Harry. The glasses wearing twin barely held his ground when the shorter crashed into him. "Harry, good morning."

The golden trio stared at the teen hugging his twin. Glitch backed off as Harry said, "You seem to have had a good start to your morning."

The smaller twin gave an award winning smile, "Oh you bet I did. I got to talk to several professors this morning and I get to start classes today. How can my day not start out good?"

The red head that was with Harry had his jaw drop, "Wait you are looking forward classes?"

Bright green eyes looked right at the red head, "You bet I am. After living with muggles for so long I am looking forward to knowing what it is like to be in the wizarding world. Oh I am sorry I never introduced myself, I am Shang Parker but I like to be called Glitch. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. See you around Harry." Then Glitch took off back to his friends, "Ok where was I?...Oh yea I was in the middle of practice when this girl just ran into me." Glitch continued his tale using wild gestures and vivid expressions.

Ron looked at the brunet friend, "Harry, your twin is nutty."

The girl looked at the red head, "Ron, be nice."

"What? I am calling it as I see it."

Harry shook his head, "No it's ok, he is a little different from what we are used to."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch looked over his schedule that he had received from Professor Sprout.

Monday

1\. First period Charms (Hufflepuff)

2\. half of second period and Third Potions (Gryffindor)

3\. Forth and Fifth period Herbology (Hufflepuff)

4\. Evening Astronomy

Tuesday

1\. First period Care of Magical Creatures (Hufflepuff)

2\. Third and Forth period Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

3\. Fifth and Sixth periods Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff)

Wednesday

4\. Third Period Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

5\. Forth period Ancient Runes (Hufflepuff)

6\. Fifth Period Care of Magical Creatures (Hufflepuff)

Thursday

7\. First period and half of second History of Magic (Slytherin)

8\. Second period Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff)

9\. Third period Herbology (Hufflepuff)

Friday

1\. Free Day

"Wow that is a lot of classes with Hufflepuff." Glitch looked at his blond haired friend, "Is that normal?"

Archie looked up with his Hazel eyes, "Yea pretty much." Glitches other new friends Rex, Libby, and Evie also nodded in agreement.

The Korean boy shrugged, "Eh whatever makes the school happy."

Evie pushed her long black hair behind her ear and looked at the shorter teens green eyes with her own light brown eyes, "Hey I don't think I ever saw what pet you choose."

Glitch looked up smiling, "I am actually using one of my friends Eagle Owl. Bell is currently either flying this way with a letter from Lil'T or at her owner's home."

Rex cocked an eyebrow, his dark blue eyes curious. "Who is Lil'T?"

The Korean teen chuckled happily clapping his hands excitedly, "Currently she is my girlfriend but one day we are going to get married."

Libby smiled, "Oh do you really have a girlfriend already?"

"Yep, and she is the most beautiful girl in the world." The two girls awed at the dreamy looked in the Glitches eyes, "I miss her, oh she is also my dancing partner in our dance crew. I used to dance with my mentor Mo but I thought why not dance with the love of my life."

Rex ran a hand through his short dark brown hair, "So what do you two call yourselves?"

The shorter brunet smirked, "GT Jazz." The other four laughed as Glitch started to, "Ok let's get a start on the way to class; I am ready to start my journey here." The five of them got up and started to head out as they passed Harry Glitch looked at him, "See you later bro, then we can plan times to hang out."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The group of five walked into the class and the Korean teen stated energetically, "Professor Flitwick good morning can I help you out?" The boy jogged over to the short professor with a smile of his face.

Said short professor jumped and looked at the brunet, "Child you scared me."

Glitch laughed, "Sorry about that. Can I help you set up?"

The professor laughed, "No dear boy I got everything. But if you are interested in helping out next time get here earlier and I will be happy to take your help."

The teens green eyes lit up and saluted, "Yes sir you can count on me." He then ran back over to his friends who where laughing at his antics. "Come on let's find a seat where we can all be near each other. In my other school I always sat in the front do you guys mind that?"

They all laughed as Libby replied, "I don't at all." They moved to the front row taking out all their supplies needed for the class. "Boy you are going to make this year interesting."

Glitch scoffed, "Ha, you can't get rid of me that easily. I am starting to like it here so I am most defiantly coming back here."

Archie cocked an eyebrow, "But I thought you wanted to teach a dance class?"

"I do, but as I see it I don't think I have to go to school to do that. All I have to do is find a dancing studio and prove myself worthy to work along side that teacher and wala." They all laughed at the reply.

Rex chuckled out, "I am sure that is not how it is supposed to be done but I guess you can do anything you set you mind to."

The classmates walking in about jumped out of their skin, causing the professor and Glitches friends to laugh hard, as said brunet yelled out hands in air, "OH YEA I CAN!"


	3. Glitches Enemies

Ok so I realized I made a very slight mistake in the last chapter, I had meant to say Professor Flitwick not Professor Sprout as the head of the Ravenclaw house handing out the schedules. Lol oops. Also I am pretty sure that unless I get details on what happens to what is being taught in the classes I think I will pretty much gloss over the lesson as I don't want to make a mistake on what they are learning. However I will try to add as much as I can.

Anyway enjoy the story my readers.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Turning as he exited the class room Glitch stated, "I will see you early next Monday professor."

Professor Flitwick smiled in the young male's direction, "I will have plenty for you to do. You enjoy the rest of your day." The teen replied with a giggle as he dashed after his friends. The professor shook his head with a chuckle, "That boy certainly is contagious."

Glitch turned to his four friends, "So do you want to head to the library or wait out side the potions classroom?"

Libby's long red hair fell in front of her face as she laughed out, "How about we go back to the common room and change out our books. We have time to do that then how about we head to the library."

The group all agreed and headed to up to the Ravenclaw rooms. The teen with green in his hair turned made a puzzled face as they walked into the common room, "Hey did any of you get your Defense Against the Dark Arts book? When I looked at the list when Emilia and I were getting it I don't think I ever saw a book for the class."

Rex shook his head, "No. Maybe Professor Umbridge will already have the book. I heard some professors do that."

Glitch made a face, "Yuck. I don't like her, she is an annoying bitch."

Archie looked at him shocked, "Glitch! I do hope you never say that to her face. She is part of the Ministry."

The boy cocked an eyebrow, "So, I don't care where the hell she works. I don't like the vibe I get from her. Besides I already pissed her off once already." His friends shook their heads, "She came up to Harry and me when I pulled him out of the Great Hall before we were going to our rooms." Putting on his best impression of Umbridge Glitch said in a high chipper voice, " _Is there a reason you boys are still in the hallway?_ "

Rex chuckled out, "That is the worst impression I have ever heard."

"And the look she gave me when I said that I was getting to know my twin brother, you have no idea how badly I wanted to hit her." Glitch gave a dramatic sigh, "But alas I didn't."

Rex and Archie pushed Glitch up the stairs to the boy's rooms. "Look man you can't go pissing people off just because you don't like them."

The brunet Korean cocked an eyebrow as he placed his bag on his bed, "I know that, but that doesn't mean I am going to be submissive to her. Something tells me she is bad news and I don't like it."

Rex and Archie looked at each other both thinking the same thing, "Oh no."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The golden trio looked up at the exclamation of Glitch as he entered the Potions classroom, "Professor Snape!" Their jaws dropped when Harrys' twin dashed off to professor in the front of the class. The Slytherin house head looked at Glitch with a blank look, "Are we going to make a potion on the first day?" Glitches friends all shook their head going to the middle of the room, already having seen what kind of person Glitch was even after knowing him one day.

"Nothing too special."

Harry was in shock, where Snape held him in distaste he didn't seem to mind his twin at all. Ron attempted to voice what was on the male brunets mind, "Um…is Snape really…" The red head couldn't even get whole thought out.

Completely oblivious to his twins' and his friends shock Glitch giggled, "Well then I better make sure that in my excitement that I don't make a mistake. I would really like to get my very first potion right."

The trio went into even more confusion when they heard Snape ask, "Really? The witch that you learned from never did potions?"

The brunet in front of the professor shook his head, "It wasn't because she was bad at it we just didn't live near any place we could by the ingredients to do the potions she was teaching me about in books. Can I ask for help if I have any problems?"

Serverus Snape looked into the questioning green eyes of his newest fifth year student. He could tell that this boy would do anything for a good grade. With a sigh he answered, leaving the trio in so much shock that even Hermione's jaw was dropped, "Just ask and the help will be given." Glitch beamed from ear to ear and he started to bunny hop his way over to his Ravenclaw friends. He stopped when he heard the professor, "Oh, Mr. Parker?"

Glitch turned to him with a polite energetic smile, "Yes Professor."

Snape looked at the teen directly in the eye, "You might want to learn a spell that hides the green in your hair while you are in classes and during the class hours or find a teacher that will do it for you."

The green streaked haired teen smirked, "Sure thing Professor Snape, I will get right on that. Unless we do this now? I am cool either way."

Harry could only lean on his arms as Snape chuckled out, "Come here Mr. Parker." His twin giggled and jogged the short distance back to the Potions professor. Snape mutter a quick illusion spell and the green practically vanished leaving a normal looking Glitch in front of him. "Get to your seat Parker."

The now greenless brunet chuckled, "Thanks it is good to know I still look good without the crazy colors in my hair."

The teen then skipped back to his friends. Snape could hear the four committing how good the boy looked without the green. Sighing he thought to himself, 'He is hard to dislike because he is James Potters son.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch had made great impressions on just about everybody he had met on his first day of school. His smile had never left his face as all day. He headed out of the library and nearly ran into a blond Slytherin. He looked at the blond teen, "Oh excuse me."

He would have continued on his way when heard a snide remark come from the blond while his two lackeys laughed, "Oh really Potter a hit and run?"

The brunet turned to the blond with a confused face, "I said excuse me. And I go by Parker if you plan on using my last name. I am letting you know this is the last time I am reacting to the last name Potter if directed at me."

The blond snickered, "So you do dislike your heritage."

Glitch snorted, "No, if I disliked my heritage then I would go by Potter and not Parker. I was raised a Parker, around muggles learning magic in secret from my personal teacher and friend. I am a Potter by blood yes, but my birth certificate doesn't have the last name Potter on it. It never had."

The blond gave him a funny look, "And you are proud that you were raised by mud blood."

At first Glitch went to react negatively but gave a big taunting smile instead, "Why yes I am. I, Shang Parker, am the proud student of a muggle born witch. Who in my opinion is an even greater wizard than even Headmaster Dumbledore." The blond looked at him shocked, "If I am correct he is called that right?" Glitch chuckled darkly, "That must piss you off greatly. Mr. Draco Malfoy, son to Lucius Malfoy Ministry of Magic employee. Yea that right, I did my homework." Glitch looked away eyes closing and smirking, "I wouldn't have liked you anyway even if I didn't know of your history with my twin. Just know this pretty boy mess with me and you will regret it because Harry might not hit you when he has the right to defend himself but I will. I don't care if I lose house point either. Keep that in mind if you don't want a nice shiner."

Draco and his two lackeys could only stand there as the smirking twin skipped down the hallway singing a random song moderately under his breath. A smile stretched so big on the Korean boys' face that it should have split in two.


	4. Glitch Snaps

Her is the next chapter for you all. Enjoy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Over the next few days the students and teachers could really see the difference between Harry and Glitch, despite the obvious of course. Glitch would show a sense of justice over something that could seem very little but would bother him none the less (example he new friends were never to speak badly about Snape), he was very opinionated, and he made choices very quickly if you weren't careful around him. Which was why Malfoy was already on his bad side and he had a great distaste for Professor Umbridge. But the one that shocked most people was the fact that if anyone was to get into his face he never pulled out his wand instead he would actually threaten to physically punch the person and have the perfect cry of self defense if he actually got attacked.

Glitch could be found that early morning in Snape's office having his notes checked before he actually wrote his paper that was due next week. But something was bugging him in the back of his mind and it had been since he had potions with Harry the first day. As he put his notes in his bag he turned to the greasy haired professor, "Um…Professor Snape?"

The potions teacher looked at him, "Yes Mr. Parker."

"I was wondering." Glitch turned his green eyes to look at his professor strait in the eye, "I have noticed you seem to treat Harry and me differently. From what I have been told you didn't take too well to him the first class he had with you. Yet you treat me well compared to him. I was curious if there was a reason why."

Snape was actually stumped. He himself also had no idea why he treated the boy so differently from his twin. "To be perfectly honest Mr. Parker, I have no idea."

The young teen smiled and nodded his head, "I understand. I will see you Monday then. Thanks for looking over my notes with me. My paper would have been disastrous if I didn't get that one ingredient right. You really are the coolest."

Snape watched the green eyed boy run off back to his Ravenclaw rooms and shook his head. "That boy is something else." He then turned to get things ready for his first class coming in.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Glitch decided that day to sit next to his twin brother for breakfast shocking his peers once again. Harry was staring at him like he had grown a second head causing Glitch to chuckle out, "What I can't eat with my twin?"

"No…it just…"

Hermione saved Harry from embarrassing himself, "I think it is fine. We don't get to see you around all that often."

The twin chuckled again, "I do believe there really isn't any problems to having students sitting at other houses tables."

The curly haired girl smiled, "True. How are you adjusting?"

Glitch smiled back, "Oh very well, I actually like it here. At first I thought I was just going to go here for this one year but now I want to finish all the other years after this one." He bounced in his seat a little getting Hermione to giggle at his playfulness, "I like this, clashing my muggle raised ways with this stiff wizarding one."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Stiff?"

"Well I can see why you wouldn't notice it but I am sure Hermione has. There is a way to be a secretive wizard without being so stiff like this particular area is. You know like how Malfoy acts. I am better than anyone else. Sometimes to be secretive it is best to be mingled with the people that have no clue there is a secret being hidden. That is how is how I learned magic from Emilia." Glitch explained with a grin, "At least that is how I see it. I don't speak for everyone as not all of them have the experiences I have."

Hermione leaned forward, "I have been meaning to ask this, what do you think made you who you are today?"

The trio watched as leaned back thinking about his answer, "Well I guess the big one would be how I was raised after I got taken off the street."

Harry nearly choked, "Wait you were homeless?"

Glitch smiled at him, "For about two months. My house burned down when I was six. Lost my parents to it, have a permanent scar to prove it too. I had managed to avoid being picked up by foster home people and orphanages but Emilia took me by surprise." He closed his eyes with a fond smile, "Man trying to get away from her was like fighting me. It took a few days but she managed to get me to stay and took care of me. I learned a lot from her more than just my wizarding education and dancing, she taught me how to cook and to be responsible. I would never trade my experience with anything. Yea it sucks that I lost my parents and all but it got me to where I am today." Ron was looking over him, "Yes?"

The red head grunted when he was elbowed in the side, "Blimy Mione that hurt. Sorry I was trying to see what your scar looked like."

Glitch laughed, "It is hidden under my shirt, on my back right hip. I nearly got pinned to the ground underneath a burning beam. But I got push forward when a spell hit me; left the same lightning bolt mark that you have. It sits under the permanent burn that won't heal for some reason."

"You…you were hit by the killing curse…and survived it?"

Green eyes blinked in confusion, "Killing curse? I don't think I have learned about those yet."

Hermione cleared her throat, "It is one of the forbidden spells."

"Oh I see. I can see how that kind of spell would be forbidden." The greenless hair teen nodded his head, "Now Harry I am told you met a Werewolf. Are they like what they show in the movies?"

His twin looked confused so Hermione saved him again, "Not entirely but they do follow some of the same rules. Like changing during a full moon and what not. Only they kind of loose their minds so to speak."

"So not like Underworld?"

She giggled, "No."

The red head looked at his curly haired friend confused while Glitch turned to his food and watch the two. "What are you two talking about?"

"Movies Ron, they don't work so well with magic interfering. But it is where Glitch learned his references."

"Are there vampires?"

Ron looked at him, "Why are you so fascinated with creatures?"

Glitch smirked, "Because in the muggle world they are known as mythological. I find it super awesome that they actually exist. I almost can't wait to meet one for the very first time."

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Glitch sighed as he was once again in Defense Against the Dark Arts and very bored. He was looking over the chapter in the book looking for any notes that were worth his pens ink. "Here, Mr. Parker."

The green eyed teen lookup seeing an ink well and a feather on his desk then looked back at the book, "No thank you Professor I have plenty in my trunk. I am just writing notes down."

"I take it you read the chapter ahead of time."

'OMG her voice is annoying.' "Yes ma'am, I like having my free time when I get the chance." Glitch answered in a bored tone writing something down on his note sheet.

That seemed to make her smile even though he didn't look up to confirm, "That is good to hear Mr. Parker. I am glad to see you are taking you studying seriously."

The green eyed teen bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from talking back to her. He knew she was talking about his twin and that bothered him to the core. The grip on his pen tightened as he took calming breaths. 'You will not kill her. You will not kill her. You will not…'

The signal for class being over sounded and he started putting his things away. "Oh Mr. Parker I need to see you before you go."

He sighed and slowly walked up to the front, as this was the one class where he sat in the back. 'Just keep your cool about you.' "Yes professor?"

"I noticed you didn't show up for detention the other day."

'Oh dear God.' Glitch pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look professor, I stated an opinion. I have a right to that, as well as defending my brother. I would be a terrible brother if I didn't."

The smile never left her face, "Yes, that is all well, but there is also making sure there isn't a panic."

His eyes hardened into a glare, "Look! He gets enough crap because of that stupid freaking article that was written about him and the headmaster. The last thing he needs is everyone turning their back on him. I refuse to do that."

"That article was written to tell the truth."

He snapped, "At what cost? The humiliation to a student who just got back from a horrifying experience. I read about what could happen in that kind of tournament." Umbridge went to talk but Glitch continued, "Is that really the best the Ministry can do? Humiliate someone without looking for evidence first? What if they are right? What if he really is back? Have you people ever thought of that?"

"Now Mr. Parker…"

"No! I am not playing your game. I will not do that to my brother. I may not know for a fact that he is really back but I am not about to doubt Harry. That is the last thing he needs."

Glitch then turned and started to walk away without warning, "Excuse me…"

Without turning around he replied angrily, "No! I am done with this conversation. End of discussion. And I will not be showing up for detention for a simple opinion."


	5. Glitch Speaks More Than One Language

Sorry for taking so long to get this out, I had a brain fart on what to write next. Sometimes writing it out little by little helps. J Either way I got it out and I hope you all enjoy.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Glitch moved to the music in his head completely ignoring the other students watching him. He suddenly stopped and tapped his foot before shifting it to a different place. "Opps, I did that move wrong."

Malfoy smirked, "Oh did you now?"

The blond was completely ignored as the brunet with the green back in hair moved his body in the apparent correct way if his smirk was anything to go by, "Ha, I knew that move felt wrong." He nodded in approval, "Okay now it is time that I head to the library and do some homework." He looked at his sweaty shirt and wrinkled his nose, "…After a shower I smell like a sewer."

Malfoy looked at him funny, "Did you just insult yourself?"

Glitch looked at him, "Yeah so what." He smirked, "I know how to tell the truth about the way I smell. Bye bye." He took off running to the school giggling to himself.

The Malfoy heir growled to himself, 'Who the hell is this guy? It's as if he doesn't take the world seriously.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The brunet walked when he got in the large doors. He looked around and smiled at his peers even though they looked at him questioningly. Glitch then made his way to the Ravenclaw dorm rooms stretching his arms as he did. When he got to the boys dorms he immediately took off his shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes. Archie looked up from his notes and at the right side of Glitches back right hip as the teen bent over to grab clean clothes. It was a nasty looking burn with a jagged lightning bolt underneath it. "Wow it looks bad."

Green eyes looked over at the blond, "Oh you mean the burn?" His friend nodded, causing Glitch to shrug. "Not all the time but there are times when it does. Comes out of no where to be honest. I learned to bear with it though."

"It really looks like it should hurt now to be honest with you."

The brunet giggled, "Yea it does doesn't it. It doesn't to be honest, not at all. Well unless it decides to do the random timing. The funny thing about that thought is only started doing that about four to five years ago." Glitch smiled at Archie, "Weird right?"

Hazel eyes looked slightly worried, "Wait…that was about the time that Harry started going here and when Professor Quirrell was here."

"Oh." The brunet said as if not bothered.

Archie frowned, "Yeah, he had the head of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the back of his own."

"That sounds disturbing. I take it Harry took care of Voldemort?" The green eyed male asked looking at his friend who looked at him shocked. "What?"

"You just…said his name."

"Yeah. So it is just a name, you guys just give it too much power when you say it the other way." Glitch said matter of factly, "I am going to head to the shower and then get some homework done in the library when I am done. You want to come?"

Hazel eyes looked at him still shocked, "Uh yeah sure. Studying never hurt."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

On the way down the hall to the library Archi and Glitch both had their study materials. They were laughing at something Glitch had said. "So how exactly did you fall into the river again?"

"Well I think it was because I wasn't paying attention but it could also be the root that I trip over. Mo swears that I trip over the root but I have no recollection of tripping over it." The brunet chuckled, "Either way I was glad I could swim. Emilia made sure of that."

"I'll bet. I can just imagine you flailing."

The green eyed teen pouted, "Hey that's mean."

"Oh I don't mean anything by it. Trust me I am calling myself out, I did that in the light end of the pool." Archie said chuckling nervously.

"Could you swim?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, but I had not expected to fall into the pool. So I was taken off guard and forgot I could swim for a second."

Glitch nodded and smiled at his favorite teacher, "Hello Professor Snape have you had a good day so far?"

The professor nodded, "Yes, so far."

"I'm glad."

"Where are you two headed off to?"

The brunet smiled at the Slytherin head, "To the library. We are going to study and put the finishing touches to our essays."

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "And here I thought you already did the one for Potions."

Glitch laughed, "I did but it never hurts to double check your work. Especially if it is permanent ink. Weather it be pen or otherwise."

Archie chuckled, "A true Ravenclaw to the end."

The brunet winked his green eye, "You bet." He turned to his professor, "I will see you Monday." Snape shook his head as the two continued their walk to the library continuing their conversation about swimming.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch tapped his feather against his notes, 'Okay I know I wrote notes somewhere about this ingredient but where did I write it?'

"Hey didn't you write that on the side of the first page?" Archie's voice cut in his thought process.

He blinked, "You know…you are right. I thought I remembered reading about this." Harry's twin then flipped to the first page and read what he wrote.

"Uh, Glitch?" Green eyes looked at his blond friend, "What in the world did you write you notes in. I can't read that."

"Korean."

"Korean? You know Korean?!"

Glitch smiled and nodded, "I wanted to learn the language that I looked like so I learned Korean."

Archie looked shocked, "Wow. Do you know any other languages?"

Glitch shook his head, "No but I plan on learning either Spanish or Japanese next. Haven't decided yet."

The blond chuckled, "Well we can count on you to insult someone in another language."

"Nah, that will make me just as bad as Malfoy and his friends if I did that. I am bad but not that bad. Besides I will just end up making myself look bad. I got to make sure I am not giving any legit reason to put me in detention. I know who it will be with. I love my brother and all but I don't want to be there with him." Glitch admitted writing more in his essay for Potions. "All done and perfect."

"When did you start his essay? I always do the others first so I can really focus on his."

The brunet place his chin on his hand as he explained, "The same day I went to him and got my notes checked. I started them all a little that day. In fact that is how I do all of them till they are due in two days. Then I finish that one first and go back to my normal."

Archie nodded, "I guess that is one way to do it."

"Well I am done for today how about you?"

"Ah, I got that DADA one I want to start. I can meet up with you later." The blond answered pulling out his notes on said essay. "I just hope she is going to be nice this time."

Glitch chuckled as he gathered his things, "You and me both. She really isn't much fun." He got up, "Okay I am going to head back to the dorms. I will meet you there. Maybe you and I can have a rematch at Wizards Chess."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll be up there as soon as I can." Archie replied with a smile.


	6. How Long Till Glitch Snaps

Forgive me for taking so long to get this out. I have been busy. Anyway I hope this chapter finds you all well.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Ah, I got that DADA one I want to start. I can meet up with you later." The blond answered pulling out his notes on said essay. "I just hope she is going to be nice this time."_

 _Glitch chuckled as he gathered his things, "You and me both. She really isn't much fun." He got up, "Okay I am going to head back to the dorms. I will meet you there. Maybe you and I can have a rematch at Wizards Chess."_

 _"Yeah that sounds good. I'll be up there as soon as I can." Archie replied with a smile._

 _Now:_

"Professor Snape, Professor Snape!" Glitch yelled jogging to catch up to his favorite professor.

The greasy haired professor turned to look at him, "Yes Mr. Parker."

Despite the way the professor as replied to him the big smile was still on the teens face, "I was wondering if it was okay to turn my essay early. I don't want to accidentally misplace it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I would always do that with all my favorite classes for some reason. I don't know why I do it."

The professor couldn't help but chuckle at the teenager which gained him a beaming smile that was so like Lilly's in its own way. He held his hand out, "Let me see it Parker." Glitch dug through his back pack for the essay, "What may I ask is in there Mr. Parker?"

"Oh you know notes and essays from other classes, letters I am going to take to the owlery for Bell to deliver, and my IPod so I can practice my dancing for a competition that is happening here in Britain when I get all these essays back to my room." The brunet answered holding out the essay to his professor.

"Your IPod shouldn't work here." Snape said with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Oh sure it can. Emilia made sure it would so I wouldn't get behind on my other commitment." Answered the teen with an award wining smile, "Sorry but I don't care what Professor Umbridge says or even thinks of me. She doesn't control my life and dancing is my life. Magic can take the back burner for all I care. Though I am not going to lie potions would be great thing to do on the side. Can you think of all the things I could do with that?" The teen was practically bouncing with excitement.

Snape chucked taking the essay from his favorite Ravenclaw student, "Yes I can. I am sure you can make several new potions that would make the wizarding world surprised and proud."

Glitch giggled and continued for bouncing, "I know right. I could have a shop and sell helpful potions. I could do it as a side job."

The greasy haired professor chuckled again, "Yes I can see you doing that." 'That is why…he reminds me of Lilly. While his energy is like James he is far more polite than that man could ever be.'

"Well I got to go professor." Glitch pulled his bag on, "Letter to send and dancing to do in my free time." The green eyed teen winked, "No matter the consequences with Umbridge. It's not my fault she hates artistic talent."

Snape watch the boy run off looking like an energetic child that he was. 'One thing is for sure though I am never going to find another person like him. That child is one of a kind.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch ran into the Owlery startling Draco and his friends when he gave a sharp whistle. The dark brown Eagle Owl took flight over their head causing Draco yelled, "Hey tell your bird to be careful!"

Glitch stuck his tongue out at the blond as the large bird landed on the boy's outstretched arm. The brunet didn't even stumble or slump under the weight, "I can't. Bell doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my sister that adopted me." He tied the letters to her leg, "Okay girl you know where home is. When you get back I will have something special for you." The Eagle Owl gave a happy squawk before taking off. Glitch giggled happily, "Thata girl."

"How did you not fall over when she landed on you?"

Bright happy green eyes turned to look at Pansy Perkins, "Practice and I dance for a living. So that also means I work out a lot." He turned and walked out humming a happy catchy tune.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The brunet danced to the song on his IPod with practiced flowing moves that he and LilT had agreed upon month in advance before he started at Hogwarts. He was in his normal practice dancing gear but still had his elbow and knee pad on. In his head it was always best to practice with them on due to them possible restricting him if he were not used to them on. He was so lost in his world of dancing that he wasn't aware of Professor Umbridge until she moved herself to stand in front of him.

Glitch sighed pulling out one of his ear buds and pausing the song. "Yes Professor how can I help you?"

"No need to be snippy Mr. Parker." The professor said standing tall, "But you missed detention again."

"Like I said I am not going for an opinion and I have not broken any rules. So pray tell what am I needed in detention for?" Glitch responded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Parker when a teacher says you have detention you go to detention. As I have told you I am stopping you or Mr. Potter from spreading panic."

Bright green eyes narrowed, "So let me get this straight you want me to go to detention just because you say so and without a good reason to send me there so you can use your blood quill on me? Well forget it I'm not going. And I will not go till I have a perfectly good reason too and this conversation doesn't count. You started it with the intention of making me angry and to do something stupid. Well check again you failed on that account." He turned to his school, "Now if you will excuse me I will be going back to my dorm room before I am past curfew and giving you a reason to get me in detention. Good night professor."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Once inside the dorm Glitch walked over to the couch and slouched on it with a groan. "Hey pal you okay?"

Green eyes looked at Rex at the table in the corner doing last touches on his homework, "No. It's that…Professor Umbridge she is infuriating me and doing her da…hardest to get me into detention. I don't even know if I would ever want to meet any of the other Ministry members based on her. I bet most have her freaking attitude toward the horrible thought of Voldemort coming back."

Rex hissed in sympathy putting his homework away, "So it looks like a tough battle for you then."

"Yes…I just want her to leave me alone. I can't stand her."

"I know man. Just hang in there. You are doing better than most people thought you would." Rex said sitting next to his friend.

Glitch looked up curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Rex ran a hand through his short dark brown hair, "There is a bet going on involving you and Umbridge." The dark blue eyed teen bit his lip when Glitch continued to looked at him questioningly, "It based on when you will finally snap and you know just…hit her."

The green eyed teen bit his lip and looked away, "It wouldn't be me hitting her when I do snap…"

Rex looked at him worried, "Please tell me it won't be anything drastic."

"Would you say me making her life a living hell is drastic?"

Blue eyes continued to look worried, "It…would depend on what you do…what do you plan on doing to make that happen?"

Glitch looked away with a look that let Rex know thing would not be pretty, "…Then it is probably best I keep it to myself then."

The brown haired teen groaned, "Oh no this isn't going to be good."


	7. Glitch Starts To Choose

Here is the next chapter for you thirsty readers. I hope you enjoy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Would you say me making her life a living hell is drastic?"_

 _Blue eyes continued to look worried, "It…would depend on what you do…what do you plan on doing to make that happen?"_

 _Glitch looked away with a look that let Rex know thing would not be pretty, "…Then it is probably best I keep it to myself then."_

 _The brown haired teen groaned, "Oh no this isn't going to be good."_

 _Now:_

Glitch jogged into the breakfast room early like he normally did now on Mondays getting his food quickly. By the time some of the other students and Harry walked in Glitch was on his way out, "Hey bro. Bye bro." He left before Harry could say anything leaving a confused golden trio behind as he dashed off to Professor Flitwick's class.

Ron looked at Harry, "Any idea what that was about?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione answered, "It is likely he is headed to the Charms classroom. He likes to help him set up for his classes."

Ron's jaw dropped, "Then that means he gets up early. Why would he do that?"

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch ran in to the classroom, "Morning Professor."

The short professor looked up, "Good morning Mr. Parker. You seem chipper today."

The teen nodded, "Yes sir." He held out his essay, "Here is my essay."

Professor Flitwick smiled and took it, "I am glad to have such a bright student in my class. You are just so happy to learn."

"Yeah there is just so much to take in. There is no telling what you can learn." Glitch replied putting his backpack at his spot in the room then walking up to the professor, "So what do I need to get out?"

"We are doing exactly what we talked about last week and in your essay. I am sure that I all you need to know." The professor said with a smile.

"Yep I know exactly what we need." The teen replied with a bright smile running off the back to get the supplied he needed, "Professor is it true that Umbridge trying to change things?"

Flitwick sighed, "That is the rumor but there are no hard facts. What's wrong?"

"Well…" Glitch said walking out with the supplies, "…I just…there is something off about her here. I don't like it. I don't know…it's hard to explain." The teen sighed as he started placing the supplies down, "Also my scar has been hurting a lot lately. Like more than usual. When I talked to Harry about it he says that is when Voldemort is doing something. Even then I still don't know where I stand on the whole he is back thing. But…for some reason I am finding it easier and easier to…well think he could be back. Why would Harry lie about something like that?" Glitch sighed, "Sorry I don't mean to start an argument or be a downer."

"No you are just stating an opinion. You're a good brother not to turn your back on him." Flitwick said.

"I can't do that to him. He is getting enough crap from everyone else." Glitch said, "I don't see why they can't just look into it to make sure. It seems to me like they are just turning their back on a traumatized student."

Flitwick smiled, "Just keep being there for him. I can tell he is a little bit more chipper because of you."

Glitch smiled, "I have to be."

"Okay hurry up child we have much more to do before they rest of you peers come in." Flitwick chuckled lightly.

"Yes Professor."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch walked up to Harry as he and his friends walked into potions, "Hey sorry about running off without an explanation."

His twin shook his head, "No its okay do you mind if I ask what you were doing?

"I help Professor Flitwick set for classes Monday mornings. I get up early anyway due me needing to get up and practice for dance competitions." Glitch responded, "And I would practice in the morning now but I don't want to get into trouble for dancing. Umbridge is ridiculous."

Harry sighed, "I agree. But there isn't anything we can do against that."

Glitch snorted, "I do it all the time. She can't get me in trouble when I already done with my homework. She can't do anything if I dance after all that is done."

"Wow, now I know why she got so mad when you didn't show up for detention."

"Yeah sorry I didn't show but I really don't think I should be in detention for stating an opinion. I never even said that he was back I just said that it could be possible and she blew it out of proportion." Glitch responded rolling his eyes.

"So do you think his is back?" Harry asked hesitantly.

His twin bit his lip, "I don't know to be honest. But lately my scar has been hurting a lot. And you have said before that is when he is doing something so that can't be a coincidence."

"Well at least you are not going calling me a liar."

"No. I didn't have any proof against or for you. But like I said I am kind of leaning your direction."

Harry gave a small smile, "Thanks. Not for leaning my direction but for not calling me a liar."

Glitch smiled back, "You're welcome. So how are you doing in classes?"

Ron cocked an eyebrow as Harry answered, "As well as I can."

"I can tutor you if you feel like you are struggling. I always did when I went to the muggle schools." Glitch offered with a smile, "I enjoy helping people."

"Thanks I will keep your offer in mind."

Hermione chimed in, "Really you tutor?"

Glitch nodded with a smile, "What's the point in being smart of helpful if you are not going to help people?"

The curly haired girl laughed, "You're right about that."

Glitch turned and smiled at Snape, "Hey I will talk to you all later. Harry if you want we can hang out after classes are done?"

"I would like that."


	8. Brotherly Conversation

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. Have a fantastic day my readers.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Harry gave a small smile, "Thanks. Not for leaning my direction but for not calling me a liar."_

 _Glitch smiled back, "You're welcome. So how are you doing in classes?"_

 _Ron cocked an eyebrow as Harry answered, "As well as I can."_

 _"I can tutor you if you feel like you are struggling. I always did when I went to the muggle schools." Glitch offered with a smile, "I enjoy helping people."_

 _"Thanks I will keep your offer in mind."_

 _Hermione chimed in, "Really you tutor?"_

 _Glitch nodded with a smile, "What's the point in being smart and helpful if you are not going to help people?"_

 _The curly haired girl laughed, "You're right about that."_

 _Glitch turned and smiled at Snape, "Hey I will talk to you all later. Harry if you want we can hang out after classes are done?"_

 _"I would like that."_

 _Now:_

Glitch could be found waited near the Great Hall for Harry, "Hello Filtch how has your day been?"

"My day has been uneventful." Filtch replied continuing on his way.

Glitch blinked, 'Oookaaaay. I have been nothing but nice to him. Why does he treat me like that?'

"Have you been waiting long?"

Glitch smiled and shook his head as he turned to look at his brother, "Not at all. How was the rest of your day?"

"Ah well enough." Harry answered as the two walked around, "How about yours? You seem to enjoy school."

The twin without glasses nodded, "Yes I do. I find it rewarding to learn."

"What about it is so appealing to you?"

"I…don't know. I just find it fun. I always have." Glitch answered, "Say Harry? Why does Filtch have a problem with me? I have tried talking with him several times but most of the time I just get a cold shoulder."

"Uh he is, as the mean wizarding term is, a Squib. He was born to wizards but was muggle instead."

"Oh I see now. I don't blame him." The teen with the green chunk said with a smile, "Then I will politely leave him alone. I don't want to force him to talk to me if he thinks I am just going to be a jerk."

Harry sweat dropped, "How can you take that but not the other things?"

"Other things?" Glitch asked, "Oh you mean the Slytherin's hate of me. That is nothing. I have seen worse when I was on the street. I was treated like shit by some. They have nothing on that. Some homeless people can be some real jerks, you just don't know it because you have never seen them. Well that was my experience at least. I just wasn't very liked because I had a mouth when I was younger." The Korean looking twin laughed out.

Harry blinked, "What do you mean by mouth?"

"I called some out for being frauds and called some out right when they made put themselves in that position." Glitch giggled, "Also I did a lot of cussing when I was running away from orphanages and foster care people."

Harry looked away, "At least you are not dropped off at a family members house that don't like you."

Glitch looked away sheepishly, "So tell me how would they react to me?"

"You would probably be a bloody pulp if Uncle Vernon had his way." That caused his twin to burst out laughing, "How is that funny?"

"He would be the bloody pulp. I know marshal arts I can kick serious butt." Glitch giggled out, "Oh I will have to visit them one day. It would be great to see their faces when there is not one but two Potter boys."

Harry shook his head, "That would mean more chores for me."

"Nah I would make sure they should know better. Because if they mess with you I will come back and show them what for." Glitch said with a wide smile, "No one messes with my family no matter who they are."

Harry smiled, "It is good to know at least one of my family members likes me."

"What is not to like. You are my twin. That is reason enough for me." Glitch said with a smile.

"That is your reason?" Harry asked with a smile, "Us being twins. That is all you need?"

Glitch nodded, "Yes. I have no other reason to like you. I am your brother and you are mine. We need to be each others best friend."

"I'm confused."

"Siblings are a different level of best friends. We are supposed to be closer than the best friends you make here. Family is supposed to be close even if not all of them are. That is what I want us to be." Glitch said with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on his face.

Harry couldn't help but smile, 'That sounds almost too good to be true.' "How can someone who was on the street for a few months be so friendly?" His twin seemed to think it over.

"I…don't know how to answer that other than saying thank Emilia. She really helped make me who I am today. She did everything in her power to get me off the streets and did most of the raising since not two years later her parents died. By then I had already been adopted in the family so no one could take me away since she had a good job and was supporting all my needs." Glitch chuckled, "Trust me when I say the athorities who were against me still living with her tried very hard to say she couldn't do it. But here I am today still living with her and healthy as can be."

Harry sighed, "Not mine. I barely…never mind."

"Well if you ask me they sound like ass holes." The twin with green in his hair whispered chuckling.

"They kind of are."

"Harry I want us to be close. I am going to come back every year. So this wont be the last you will be seeing of me." Glitch smiled out.

"What did they say your birth name was?" The glasses wearing teen asked with a small smile.

"Shang Lee. It was on my birth records when my sisters' parents finally found it. Unfortunately looking up the rest of that family line no one wanted me. The records of me being your twin were found too late. I was already a Parker by then." Glitch said with a smile.

"Well at least you were not raised with our uncle and aunt."

"My personality probably wouldn't fit anyway. I would cause all kinds of problems and still would have been on the street after they kicked me out."

"Wow really?" Harry asked shocked. Glitch nodded and Harrys' jaw stayed dropped for a little, "So it is a good thing we didn't get raised together."

Popping the first 'p' Glitch responded, "Yep. I had a mouth remember. I would probably get so sick of being smacked around that I would start to retaliate. Do…you mind if I ask why you never talk about this so you can get out of that house hold? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Harry thought about it, "I don't know to be honest. Something tells me it wouldn't help I don't know why."

The teen with green in his hair made a face, "I see…Well hang in there. I mean you can't live there for your entire life right." Glitch said with a large smile.

Harry laughed, "You are right about that. That would be rather silly."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Umbridge watched as Harry and Shang laughed and talked while they walked in random circles around the front of the school. 'That boy is a worry. He has found ways to protect himself on many accounts. Him getting into Ravenclaw should have been my first clue about that.' She frowned, 'He is but a teenager so he is bound to mess up eventually. After all he has missed too many of his detentions.' She watched as Glitch looked up to the sky and pointed to the school. The two started to head back inside laughing as the teen with green in his hair went back to telling what ever funny tale he was telling.


	9. Glitches Scar

Here is the next chapter for you all. Just wanted to let you know that I do have polls going on. I have one story done and two coming to an end soon. I would like your choice to be one of the one there that get posted. J I hope you have a good day. Good reading my viewers.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Well at least you were not raised with our uncle and aunt."_

 _"My personality probably wouldn't fit anyway. I would cause all kinds of problems and still would have been on the street after they kicked me out."_

 _"Wow really?" Harry asked shocked. Glitch nodded and Harrys' jaw stayed dropped for a little, "So it is a good thing we didn't get raised together."_

 _Popping the first 'p' Glitch responded, "Yep. I had a mouth remember. I would probably get so sick of being smacked around that I would start to retaliate. Do…you mind if I ask why you never talk about this so you can get out of that house hold? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

 _Harry thought about it, "I don't know to be honest. Something tells me it wouldn't help I don't know why."_

 _The teen with green in his hair made a face, "I see…Well hang in there. I mean you can't live there for your entire life right." Glitch said with a large smile._

 _Harry laughed, "You are right about that. That would be rather silly."_

 _hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd_

 _Umbridge watched as Harry and Shang laughed and talked while they walked in random circles around the front of the school. 'That boy is a worry. He has found ways to protect himself on many accounts. Him getting into Ravenclaw should have been my first clue about that.' She frowned, 'He is but a teenager so he is bound to mess up eventually. After all he has missed too many of his detentions.' She watched as Glitch looked up to the sky and pointed to the school. The two started to head back inside laughing as the teen with green in his hair went back to telling what ever funny tale he was telling._

 _Now:_

More days went by and Harry was really liking his twin. He liked the fire that he had when he talked about something he was passionate about. His emotions were so free so he could be what he was even with the restraints that the school had placed on him, well in sense at least. It was really the ministry that gave Umbridge the authority to suddenly place new rules for the school. Glitch now had his hair black the entire time even going so far as to dye it back to black so as not to forget, as one of the rules was not to have any funky hair colors. He and everyone else could tell Umbridge did that just to try and get him trapped. Only the teen replied that he had been meaning to dye his hair back to black and just kept forget and _actually_ _thanked_ Umbridge for giving him the means to remember. Their problem now was they were still not learning anything in DADA other what the their book told them.

Glitch was currently in the Gryffindor Common room singing softly to himself in Korean as he helped Harry with his Potions homework. "I really wish we could practice defense magic."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I do too. The way that things are going we are going to be doomed."

"Hey Harry?" The twin looked at his brother who had decided that day that he didn't want to deal with putting his contacts in and wore his glasses instead, "If you were in my position and I was saying that I saw that guy come back what would you do?"

Harry blinked, "I…I don't know to be honest. I would like to think I would back up my brother like you have me but I'm not in that situation."

The dancer made a small grunting noise, "I see." His green eyes looked at his twin, "So if I was to say that right now I believe you what would you do?"

Harry's eyes widened, "You believe me? I thought you were still on the fence?"

Glitch groaned, "Yeah well…my scar has been hurting really badly lately. And from what I have been hearing from your friends…" Hermione and Ron looked at Glitch, "…it…well seems to be happening at the same exact time your scar hurts." He rubbed his back right hip, "And when I say it hurts it hurts more than yours seeing as mine is beneath a burn. I went to Professor Snape _and_ Madam Pomfrey for any kind of numbing creams or potions and none have worked that they have given me." Hermione covered her mouth in shock while Ron's jaw dropped. "I'm just lucky the searing pain goes away when I have to get to class."

Hermione grimaced, "I can't imagine that kind of pain."

"Trust me you don't want to." Glitch replied as if replaying his pain all over again.

"Would…it be okay if I took a look at it?" Hermione asked, "To see if I know any spells that can help you." Glitch nodded and lifted his shirt causing the three the immediately feel bad for glitch. "The burn…it looks like it was put their yesterday." She gently touched the nasty burn over the lighting scar.

"Yep, it has been there since my house burnt down."

"I know to treat a fresh burn but…I don't think it will work on this. Not even my mom's remedies."

Glitch smiled at her as he put his shirt back down, "It's okay don't worry about it. Just knowing you were going to try is enough for me."

"Has Madam Pomfrey seen anything like this?" Ron asked trying to get the image out of his head. He had no idea how Glitch could walk around like nothing was wrong with that on his lower back.

The twin shook his head, "Nope. But she did say the magic from the scar is probably preventing it from getting better. That is saying a lot since more of my back was burned than what you saw."

"That sucks." Ron shivered out, "How do you go about your day knowing that is there?"

Glitch laughed in response, "You should be posing that question to Harry as well. His scar is very obvious where as mine is hidden. All I have to do is wear a shirt and wala no visible scar. It is also a matter of just learning to live with it. There really isn't much Harry and I can do about the scars. They are permanent."

Harry smiled, "I love your view on life." Glitch gave a cheeky smiled and let him keep talking, "You are so carefree."

"No entirely. My sister smacks me upside the head anytime I cuss." Glitch chuckled out amused, "But that said she does love me a lot despite her help picking me off the streets." He made a face, "You know…I am glad it was her. I don't know how well I would have behaved in an orphanage or foster care. I'd probably be more of a devilish menses than I already am." The other three laughed, "You know that is true."

"Never said it wasn't." Hermione giggled out, "You really can be trouble when you want to be."

That just made Glitch take on the pose of pride, "It is just part of my glitchy charm."


	10. Glitch's Challenge

Here is the next chapter for you all. I am so sorry it took me so long to update it. For some reason I couldn't find out what to write next. (shakes head) Either way here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. :)

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Harry smiled, "I love your view on life." Glitch gave a cheeky smiled and let him keep talking, "You are so carefree."_

 _"No entirely. My sister smacks me upside the head anytime I cuss." Glitch chuckled out amused, "But that said she does love me a lot despite her help picking me off the streets." He made a face, "You know…I am glad it was her. I don't know how well I would have behaved in an orphanage or foster care. I'd probably be more of a devilish menses than I already am." The other three laughed, "You know that is true."_

 _"Never said it wasn't." Hermione giggled out, "You really can be trouble when you want to be."_

 _That just made Glitch take on the pose of pride, "It is just part of my glitchy charm."_

 _Now:_

Glitch sat in yet another boring lecture in Defense against the Dark Arts he raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Parker?"

"I get we have to understand the magic we are learning but why can't we practice it too? It is easier to understand the spell if we can practice it." Glitch asked in a board voice.

"Oh no. No no no." Umbridge said causing Glitch to groan audibly, "Doing that is far too dangerous."

Taking in a deep breath Glitch gave a serious look at his professor, "Really? I practiced the spells all the time when I was homeschooled. Yeah sure a few blew up in my face if I didn't say it right but how else are we going to know that if we can't get some practice in. We know what we are in for when are practicing. A few spell are expected to blow up."

Umbridge huffed, "Mr. Parker are you questioning my teaching?"

Glitch sighed and leaned back in his chair while his fellow classmates looked at him challenging the crazy teacher, "Look I have questions yes but is that such a bad thing? Besides if we don't ask questions how are we supposed to understand what we are learning?" The professors' eyes widened, "I often questioned my sister when she was teaching me. She said she found it useful to help her teach more to me or my Professors here to the rest of us that are learning. You are not the only professor I have questioned like this. In fact the professor I ask the most questions to are Professor Snape. He also said that he has found them useful."

The pink wearing professor straightened her back when the other students looked at her, "Well I do not appreciate being questioned about how I teach. It is disturbing the class. Please think your questions through before asking."

The green eyed teen tensed his jaw so as not to retort back as he gave a strained, "Of course Professor." 'Wow talk about someone who can't take criticism. Fucking bitch.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"You did what?" Ron asked shocked, Hermione and Harry were just as shocked.

Glitch had chosen to sit at the Gryffindor table to eat lunch with his brother, "Yeah I asked her why we were not practicing the spells and that was how she responded. She is not normal teacher. _Normal_ teachers expect just about any question from their students. What does she do tell me to think them through before I disturb the class. She is such a…" Harry's twin bit his lip making Harry himself worry that he was going to get himself into trouble, "…oh I wish I could say it."

"Don't get yourself into trouble Shang. The last thing we need is both of us getting into trouble without us thinking." Harry warned.

Glitch sighed, "Hey could I come to Griffindor tonight I want to ask you all a question. I just don't feel comfortable asking it here. Where you know who can hear."

Hermione leaned forward, "Why?"

The Korean male made a face leaning forward as well, "I don't want her to take anything I say wrong. And trust me it is that kind of conversation."

The curly haired girl nodded, "Of course. You are always welcome. The other Gryffindor's love when you come around." She smiled, "They find you very entertaining."

"I'm sure they do. That means I am doing my job right." Glitch smiled at the looks he got from the three Gryffindor's, "I am an entertainer that is what dancing is. If I am not entertaining people I need to try harder."

Hermione laughed with Harry Ron and some of the other Gryffindor's around them, "You really are something else."

Glitch laughed with them, "I have been told that before."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Snape cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Glitch talking to Potter he shook his head, "That boy is going to change this school."

"Mr. Parker made a point to tell me that you accept when he asks questions during the middle of class." The greasy haired professor looked at the woman next to him, "How can you stand the disruption?"

"He isn't disrupting my class when he asked mind opening questions. I quite enjoy when he does. He has a lot of questions and it makes it easier for his fellow classmates to understand what I am teaching. He is the reason his class is doing better than even my Slytherin classes. They never ask the kind of questions Mr. Parker does." Snape replied looked looking at her board expression.

"Well it seems like you are saying he is your favorite student."

"No I am not saying that. I am saying Mr. Parker asks my favorite kind of questions. The kind of questions that maker everyone think. He thinks them through before even asking them. He wants them to be thought forming." Snape replied, 'I can se why Glitch always complains about her all the time to me.' The professor blinked, 'I just called him by his dance name. Interesting, maybe he is becoming my favorite student.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Malfoy watched Glitch talking adamantly with the Golden Trio. It really made him mad just seeing the large smile on the other boys face. It was like nothing that anyone tried doing could bring him down. It almost seemed like a bad idea to let him have nothing less than a good day. By the way he lashed out when on a good day made it seem like Malfoy didn't even want to anger him. He leaned back, 'But oh do I want him to get in trouble. He keeps avoiding them so easily. How does he do that?'

"So what are you thinking about?" Pansy asked him.

"What I should do to get him in trouble." Pansy looked at Glitch laughing at something Weasley said, "He seems to be able to get out of just about any trouble. Who has kind of luck?"

Zabini spoke up, "Well you do know he thinks before speaking. I've seen the way he handles himself. He has a temper but from the way he talks about his sister. He seems to have had a lot of practice controlling what he says. I mean after all he has openly said his sister smacks him upside the head anytime he talks in the way she doesn't like him to."

Draco blinked, "Wait you mean he thinks because he doesn't want to get slapped upside the head?" Blaise Zabini nodded, "So you are saying it is impossible to get him in trouble with his mouth."

"No I am just saying it is harder to get him in trouble with a loose tongue. But he has a tendency to threaten using his fist. Always claiming that it will be in self defense. Probably something else his sister taught him. Sounds like she wanted him to be himself but do it in a way that protects him and keeps him out of trouble."

Draco looked at Glitch and the Golden Trio getting up from the table to head to enjoy the rest of their day. "I see."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Before you all go I just wanted to let you all know that I still have polls going on about what I should write next. I have a story coming to an end and I want it to be a story you all pick. :)


	11. Learning Behind Closed Doors

Here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry I have taken so long to get this updated. Reguardless I will try my best to get the chapters out at least once a month two if I am lucky. J

Please enjoy the chapter. J

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Draco blinked, "Wait you mean he thinks because he doesn't want to get slapped upside the head?" Blaise Zabini nodded, "So you are saying it is impossible to get him in trouble with his mouth."_

 _"No I am just saying it is harder to get him in trouble with a loose tongue. But he has a tendency to threaten using his fist. Always claiming that it will be in self defense. Probably something else his sister taught him. Sounds like she wanted him to be himself but do it in a way that protects him and keeps him out of trouble."_

 _Draco looked at Glitch and the Golden Trio getting up from the table to head to enjoy the rest of their day. "I see."_

 _Now:_

Glitch hummed to a song as he wrote his essay. He didn't say anything as Draco sat across from him as he stuck his tongue out as he wrote the last sentence, "Perfection. Now there is no way I can get a bad grade on that." He looked at Draco and asked with a sickly sweet voice, "Can I help you Drakipoo?"

The Slytherin teen glared, "Yes I was wondering if I could have the book you used for your potions essay."

Glitch shrugged, "It's been free game for a couple of hours." Draco looked confused, "I turn it back in two hours ago." He got up, "If you will excuse me I am meeting my friends. Bye." When he got to the meeting point with his twin he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry got caught up writing my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry smiled, "No it's okay. Are you ready for this? I mean this could put you in a lot of trouble."

The non-glasses wearing twin nodded, "Of course I signed the paper didn't I. You can trust me. I will help you teach and my friends will be there to learn as well. They are also tired of not learning how to do this. They will sign it when they get here I promise."

"Okay I believe you." The glasses wearing teen replied going over to the door, "Come on hurry."

"Hold on they should be here soon." Glitch said looking down the hallway, "I told them to show up later because I didn't want to…you know make it seem like I sold you guys out. I really wasn't thinking and accidently told them. I was lucky we were the only one in the same room. Sorry."

Harry blinked and nodded then he and Glitch heard three pairs of feet running to them. Evie waved and said when they stopped in front of them, "We are so sorry we got caught up doing our essays."

Harry smiled as Glitch snickered out, "I told you to set alarms."

"Oh shut up you. You could have just as easily done your essays with us." Rex said glaring at him gently, "So where are we going?"

"Just right here it should be fun." Glitch said to his four friends, "Come on in." The five of them walked in and the non-glasses wearing teen said to the group, "Sorry, I swear my friends are the last ones I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay. I kind of figured you would tell the so I have the sign up paper here."

Glitch smiled, "You could have been in Ravenclaw."

She laughed, "Yes but apparently I have a lot more bravery than intelligence." She turned her attention to the four not sighed in, "Here you all go. Just sign in and get ready."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

As the lesson was going on Glitch noticed that the girl next to him wasn't holding her wand right, "Um…" She looked at him, "…I think you are holding your wand wrong for that stance. May I?" She nodded and he helped her hold, "There that should feel more natural."

She smiled, "It does thank you. I'm Cho Chang you are Shang Pot…no Parker right. I've seen you around the Ravenclaw house rooms."

"Yes that is me." Glitch grinned out.

"How did you learn to hold your wand right with out being in school?" She asked casting the spell he had done earlier.

"My sister that adopted me taught me. I learned everything from her." The Parker twin answered with a small smile, "She's a witch. The only class I didn't learn in completeness from her was potions."

"So how do you get along with Professor Snape so well?" She asked curiously, "I have been wanting to know for a while."

The green eyed teen laughed lightly smiling at his brother as he paused to also hear the answer, "Well I guess I have more of an interest in Potions than any other subject that I can easily learn from my sister. That and I find him fascinating. He knows so much I often ask him why he is a potions teacher instead of owning his own shop."

"Did you ever find out why he sees us differently?" Harry asked looking around to make sure the rest of his 'class' was getting the spell down before they had to go.

"I've asked but he told me he didn't know. But think of this as a gift Harry." Glitch's brother looked at him funny. "At least we are not identified as the other. Unlike those two." He pointed at George and Fred who just glared at him playfully, "And we can easily be told apart."

"Hey stop that…" One of the twins said shaking his fist at him as the other finished with:

"What do you have against looking alike anyway?"

"I don't. I just find it entertaining." Glitch laughed out.

"Okay let's pack it up and head out. We don't want to be out too late." Hermione said getting a chorus of nods.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Glitch got back in with his fellow Ravenclaws', "I don't know about you all but I think I can sleep like a baby tonight."

Archi nodded letting out a yawned, "Me too. Let's hit the showers and head to bed. We got classes in the morning."

As Glitch and the other Ravenclaw boys headed up to their room the brunet couldn't help but think, 'Man what am I going to do with myself when I get back to see Emilia, LilT and the others. I'm going to want to brew all kinds of potions. I wonder if Emilia would let me. Maybe I will ask her in my next letter when Bell gets back. Better yet how about I start on it after my shower.' He smirked to himself, 'Perfect.'

"What are you thinking about?" Rex asked as he walked with the distracted Parker brother.

"My next letter to my loved ones." Glitch answered with a smile, "I love writhing them."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

If you are interested I still have polls going on if you wanted to place your vote on what I should write next. J

Till them my wonderful readers. Have an awesome day.


	12. Conversational

Here you go ya'll I hope you all enjoy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _As Glitch and the other Ravenclaw boys headed up to their room the brunet couldn't help but think, 'Man what am I going to do with myself when I get back to see Emilia, LilT and the others. I'm going to want to brew all kinds of potions. I wonder if Emilia would let me. Maybe I will ask her in my next letter when Bell gets back. Better yet how about I start on it after my shower.' He smirked to himself, 'Perfect.'_

 _"What are you thinking about?" Rex asked as he walked with the distracted Parker brother._

 _"My next letter to my loved ones." Glitch answered with a smile, "I love writhing them."_

 _Now:_

Glitch woke up the next morning stretching his muscles then quickly got out of bed to get dressed, 'Boy this is going to be an interesting day.' He hummed to himself as he pulled out his clothes, 'I can't wait to see what the day brings.'

Rex sat up and looked at Glitch shocked, "Aren't you chipper this morning."

"Yep new lessons await me. I just can't wait till I get to learn them. And today is Wednesday so that means we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Her lessons are always interesting. And it is with Gryffindor so that is even better."

Archie chuckled from the bed on the other side of Glitchs', "OMG how can you be such a morning person? You are insane to get up this early before the alarm." Then he rolled onto his side hiding beneath the covers causing Rex, who had gotten up, and Glitch to laugh.

"I dance for a living and due to that I always had to get up early to practice dance before I showered and got ready for school." The bright green eyed boy sighed closing his eyes, "Oh I love the morning air. There is something just magical about it." He then giggled opening his eyes and ran out of the boys dorm, "See you at the dining hall." When he got to the dining hall he raised an eyebrow at the new rules on the wall, "You have got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous. By the end of the school year we will all be have to be robots or something."

"Is this another one of your muggle things?" Draco asked amused as he and his two lackeys walked by.

Glitch nodded and skipped on in the dinning hall ahead of them, "Yep it is a pity you don't know about the stuff I know about because of your lacking sense to learn about what you don't understand. Just because people can't do magic doesn't mean they are not interesting." He skipped right to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, "Hey cool to see you up early."

"Oh hey Shang how are you this morning are you looking forward to Transfiguration?" The female asked as he sat with her.

"Oh so am. This is going to be so much fun. Though I wish I had more time to do Professor Snape's' Potions class. I love his class."

She smiled, "I think it is weird that he treats you and Harry differently."

The green eyed male shrugged, "Maybe because we act differently and there is also the fact that I wasn't here when he made his first impression of my brother. So I guess with us not starting at the same time allows him to see us as different."

"Yeah maybe. Have you asked him why?"

"Yes but not even he knew why. I haven't asked him recently but I have no need to. Maybe he and Harry got started off on the wrong foot. I don't know I wasn't there." Glitch said causing Hermione to nodded in understanding, "Either way he has helped me make my choice to go here for the rest of the years."

"I am glad you like him even if I am not fond of him myself."

"He just has a bad rap. People could say the same thing about me being a street kid but as it happens no one can because I was raised by good people. Not saying that he wasn't." Glitch put food on his plate, "I guess I just feel a connection to him. It helps that he teaches a class I was never able to learn about with my sister."

"Why is that?"

The male smiled, "We never lived near places where we could purchase the ingredients nor did we have a place to do it safely. Doing spells is one thing but when you are trying do a potion that could take more than one day to make that's just a little dangerous to do in your house."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I can see that. Does anyone know that you are a wizard?"

Glitch nodded, "My dance mentor Mo does, as does my girlfriend and her sister. Uh I think Angel suspect something is off sometimes. There is also this gut feeling that tells me that The Glitterati Dance crew are wizards too but I am not sure."

"Wow you know a lot of people."

"No not really. I just know names of some dance crew members. I know who Kerith and Jaryn are but not about them. They and I don't get along too well. I am close friends with Angel but not Miss Aubrey. But I don't know them all personally."

"So who would you say you are closet to?"

"Well Bodie my sister boyfriend, Emlia my sister, Lil'T defiantly as she is my girlfriend, Taye my girlfriends sister, Angel, and Mo my dance mentor." Glitch answered before taking a bite of the food in front of him.

"Wow are those all their dance names." He nodded, "Do you know their real names? Just curious you don't have to tell me them."

The male swallowed his food, "Yes to some of them. For example I don't know Angles even thought he and Mo are the ones who found me to tell Emilia about me the first place and I don't know Bodies despite him being my sisters' boyfriend."

Hermione smiled with a small laugh as Harry and Ron walked up yawning, "Hey Harry, Ron."

"So what are you talking about?" Harry asked as Ron just decided food was more important than talking.

"My dancing acquaintances and friends." Glitch answered before taking another bite.

"He says one of his friends name is Angel."

Harry nodded, "Cool."

Glitch smiled, "Yeah he is cool. His actually perusing Miss Aubrey. She is kind of like this high and fancy life style kind of girl. I think he can do it. He is pretty smooth when it comes to talking to her. And I can tell that his flirting is getting to her."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"She can be pissy sometimes but it is her feistiness that he likes. So if it is good enough for him I will back him all the way through. So how did your homework go Harry?" Glitch asked his brother curiously.

"It is going well though I think I may take your help just to make sure. It is for Professor Umbridges' class."

The other twin rolled his eyes, "God I despise her." he then looked at his twin, "Yes I will help you. The last thing you need is her to have more ammo against her."


	13. Brother Bonding

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy and that your day be a blessed one. : )

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"She can be pissy sometimes but it is her feistiness that he likes. So if it is good enough for him I will back him all the way through. So how did your homework go Harry?" Glitch asked his brother curiously._

 _"It is going well though I think I may take your help just to make sure. It is for Professor Umbridges' class."_

 _The other twin rolled his eyes, "God I despise her." he then looked at his twin, "Yes I will help you. The last thing you need is her to have more ammo against her."_

 _Now:_

Glitch sat in Transfiguration next to Harry. Taking down notes on what their essay was to be about. He looked over at Harry's notes and fixed a part of his notes before going back to his own. "Hu? Shang did you really just do that?"

"Yes trust me it worded that way will help you write your essay."

"Is there something you would like to share?" Professor McGonagall asked from beside them.

"No ma'am." Glitch responded with a cheeky grin then showed his notes, "See I have everything. We both do."

At first the professor went to chastise him but then smiled and shook her head, "Do your best to pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." The Korean looking teen saluted her making her all the more amused by him and his behavior.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Shang how come you did that? Aren't our essays supposed to look different?" The glasses wearing teen asked.

"Oh they will trust me when I help you write yours it will always look different than mine. I refuse to let us get caught do something as silly as that. Trust me it won't happen that way." Glitch said looking out the window, "You want to go visit Hagrid tomorrow after my last class tomorrow?"

"I would be okay with that. Do you want to do homework together afterwards?" Harry asked in return, "I really don't want to get behind this year if I can help it."

"That sounds like a good day. You and I taking on the world." The non-glasses wearing teen pumped his fist into the air, "No one can take us down."

Someone into Glitch almost sending him falling to the floor. When both the brothers looked up they both glared at the platinum blond standing next to another. The one with longer hair gently bopped Draco on the head, "Don't go starting things."

"It's not my fault he was in my way."

"Oh really." Glitch said with a roll of his eyes, "Come on Harry let's to go we both have to get to class. Neither of us needs to be late for that."

The elder platinum blond raised an eyebrow, "You must be Shang Parker. Draco has been telling me about you."

"Yeah so what of it." The Korean looking Potter asked with a raised eyebrow.

The elder didn't like that response and replied coolly, "Didn't you care takers teach you to treat your elders with respect?"

"My sister that had me adopted told me to give it only to those that deserve it. And so far I don't think you do. I don't care if you work for the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy." Glitch then turned and walked away pulling a shocked Harry with him. "We still need to change out books out so we can make it to class. Let's go Harry."

"I told you he was rude and outlandish. He has no respect and there are things he does or even says that has no reason or rhyme." Draco said pointing at the short Potter, "He told me he wouldn't even like me like it was based on some sort of feeling. How does that make any sense?"

"He reminds me of his father with his behavior." Lucius said pushing down his sons arm with his cane, "Keep me updated on him. I may need to talk to his sister about his rude behavior."

"Yes sir." The teen agreed and continued walking down the hallway with his dad.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch laughed lightly as Harry walked over to him looking exhausted, "Your day wasn't that long."

"It felt like it and I still have Astronomy tonight." Harry leaned his head on the shorter's shoulder, "I feel so tired. Too much is going on."

"You need to go get some sleep we can study tomorrow." Shang said helping his twin to a standing position, "In fact I will take you there myself." Pulling his bag on he motioned for his brother to walk with him, "I will stay with you so that you are not late for class."

"But what about you studying and getting your essays done?" Harry asked concerned catching up with his twin easily.

"I will study right next to your bed. All my essays have the notes they need to get it done and the ones that don't I can do tomorrow since they are not due right away."

"Alright if you are okay with that."

The Korean looking teen smiled, "I will even look over you notes and put helpful hints so you can get a better grade. I don't want you worry. Just make sure to use the notes I put in there that you use them wisely."

Harry gave a small smile, "You got it. Thank you." He looked away, "You have been a good brother and you don't even know me that well. I don't even know if I am being a good brother."

"You are." The taller looked at his twin who smiled with a carefree smile, "Just because you don't do things for me doesn't mean you are a bad brother. You being my brother is enough. I was raised with a sister that convinced her parents to adopt me. I love her a lot don't get me wrong but it is much better to have a blood sibling."

"I feel the same way." Harry looked down, "I grew up with family that doesn't even want me for me. So it is nice to have a blood relative actually like me for who I am."

"Oh you have no idea how bad I want to visit just to mess with their heads." Glitch laughed at his own thought, "I can already see their faces just from how you describe them. It would be so priceless."

"I guess it would be. They really think I am the only one left." Harry said looking at his teen as the smiled and waved energetically at the portraits, 'He is so carefree. I am kind of jealous of him. His life sounds so easy compared to my constant hate from my…no our family members. He isn't even scared of the idea of Uncle Vernon. He is so lucky.'

"Hey Harry you okay?" The glasses wearing teen looked at his twin, "You kind of have this look about you."

"I just thinking about the easy life you have compared to mine is all." Harry answered truthfully not that he knew why he told the truth. He probably should have kept it to himself.

"My life wasn't always this easy you know that right?" Glitch asked with concerned eyes, "Unlike you with no memory of how our parents look dead. I had to see what my family looked like dead. I have to live with the fact that I saw my dad get impaled by a wooden beam and my mother burned alive in the room we tried to run from." Harry's eyes widened, "I make light on how I lived on the street because I don't want to remember that. But when I actually do remember I remember all the rude homeless people, parents not letting their children play with me because I had no home, running away from foster care people and orphanages because I felt I wouldn't be safe there. To me you are lucky. You don't have to suffer from the memories. I would take an abusive family members over the memories I have of my parents raising me dying just before my six year old eyes."

Harry looked guilty, "I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be." The non-glasses wearing teen said as they reached the Fat Lady, "It just the past we have to live with. But with that we have to become stronger. We can't let our past experiences beat us down. We have to fight back." Glitch gave a smile though small showing how effected his twin really was by his own past, "But now we have each other and that allows us to build each other up."

Harry smiled back, "Yeah we do."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I have polls going of if you are interested in placing a vote on what I should write next. : ) I hope your day goes well. Till next time my wonderful readers.


	14. Glitch's Helpfulness

Here is the next chapter you all. I hope you all enjoy. I want to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They are super awesome. You should go check out their works that they are writing. I am personally reading a crossover between the Hobbit and Skyrim. It is really good, I am so hooked. Another favorite of mine is Nephilim's of Gaia. You can find them in my favorite authors if you can't find them looking them up. : D

Anywho I hope you enjoy this update.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Glitch gave a smile though small showing how effected his twin really was by his own past, "But now we have each other and that allows us to build each other up."_

 _Harry smiled back, "Yeah we do."_

 _Now:_

Glitch sat next to his brother's bed writing his potions essay. He eyes were currently on his notes. With a small sound in the back of his throat he looked back at his essay, 'Damn, I wrote that part too early.' He suddenly shrugged, 'Oh well, this will just have to be my planning essay again.' He continued to write out the paragraph after he marked it to be moved when he wrote the revision. After the finished the paragraph he looked at his twin sleeping in his bed. He was sleeping on top of the covers and on his back. His right arm over his face covering his closed eyes. Harry had crashed not long after laying his head down. Not that Glitch didn't help, the non-glasses wearing twin had been humming a Korean lullaby he had learned. Harry still had a good half hour before Glitch had to wake him for his last class of the day. He looked at the door when Ron walked in, "Sup."

"Oh, hey I didn't know you were here. I thought you and Harry were at the pond like you two had planned." The red head said as he walked over to his trunk to put his things away.

"We did plan on doing that but Harry looked so tired that I felt he needed sleep instead. We can always do that tomorrow or another day." The shorter twin responded with a large smile, "I am actually going to wake him up in about thirty minuets so he can get his things together for you all's last class."

The Weasley nodded before going through his trunk to get his stuff out, "So have you been studying the entire time he's been sleeping?"

"No, I also helped out with his notes. I put them on his trunk so he wouldn't lose them." Glitch responded going back to his stuff and started to put them away.

"And you are done for the day already?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow as Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom walked in.

The Ravenclaw nodded his head, "Yep, my essay is exactly where I need it to be for me to finish tomorrow and..." A magic alarm went off quietly on Glitch's wrist causing him to turn it off, "…I am supposed to be done doing homework now." He grinned, "All my essays are ready to be finished by tomorrow. At least a few days before they are ready to be turned in. All I have to do is finish them, then rewrite my potions essay because I misplaced a paragraph by accident then wait to turn them in."

Ron shook his head in shock as Dean couldn't help but ask, "How do you do that? With as many breaks you take in-between your work and the notes you take first before hand, how do you still manage to stay ahead of…pretty much everyone."

Harry's twin burst into silent laughter, not wanting to wake his twin so soon. When he calmed down he answered with the cheesiest grin on his face, "Why I write fast of course."

"There is no way it is that simple." Dean said crossing his arms, "No way, no how."

"Okay then, I study all of this ahead of time." The three Gryffindor's looked at him shocked so he continued, "The notes you see me taking at times are notes on the next chapter or lesson. The only classes I am not ahead in is Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions." Shang made face, "Well I could be a little ahead in Potions but I prefer to see the ingredients in action before so I will take my notes doing the potion then go to Professor Snape to get anything else I missed."

His shit eating grin had both Ron and Dean shaking in their laughter. "How do you talk to him and not get scarred?" Green eyes looked at Neville questioningly, "He scares me."

Glitch thought about how to answer that question. He tapped his chin, "I don't know...I guess is just isn't scary to me. He's just another Professor that is aiming to teach us something. Well…" He gave a small smile, "…it also could be because I have never felt fear is asking what was on my mind. When I have a question I ask it."

"So you just ask and you are not afraid to ask." Neville groaned, "I wish I wasn't afraid to do that."

Bright green eyes looked at the shy Gryffindor then gave a big smile, "You and Dean sit near Harry and I tomorrow. All I would have to do is ask the questions you would ask and you can get your answers. Then when you are ready you can start asking them yourself."

Dean's eyes widened as Neville's jaw dropped, "You would do that for him."

"Yes, and I truly mean it. I don't care if Professor Snape knows I am doing it for you two." The Korean teen smiled, "I am your friend and friends look out for each other, no matter what the consequences."

Neville smiled, "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The green eyed teen kept his large smile, "It's no problem at all." He stood up and looked at his twin gently shaking him, "Hey bro, time to wake up." The glasses wearing teen groaned and turned away from his brother making Glitch chuckled, "Harry, you have Astronomy to go to, wake up." He shook his brother harder laughing when his twin continued to fight him. "Don't make me push you off the bed."

"You wouldn't dare." Harry responded sleepily.

The shorter twin smirked, "Okay, you tested me." Then shoved his twin off the bed and into a heap on the floor. When he twin glared at him as he sat up, Shang just smirked and replied, "You are the one who tested me."

Harry gave a sigh and stood up as Dean, Neville, and Ron laughed at him, "Oh bloody shut up already. It was uncalled for."

"Hey, my sister wakes me up like that all the time. It is good for you every once in a while." Glitch chuckled out then darted away from his twin as he took chase. This caused the other three to burst in loud laughter. When Harry caught up to him they both fell to the floor and wrestled. And because Harry didn't have much experience with this Glitch won after pinning him down with his superior strength. "You feel better bro?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, thanks for letting me sleep."

"No problem." The Korean got off his twin and helped him up, "Your notes are on your trunk, I will see you tomorrow for breakfast. You are okay with me joining you right?" The British twin nodded with a smile, "Cool, I will see you then." Glitch then grabbed his bag and ran out yelling, "See you tomorrow Harry."

Dean smiled at Harry as he picked up his notes and opened his trunk, "Your twin is funny."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have him any other way." Harry admitted.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta till next time.


	15. Debates and Silly Twins

Here I the next chapter for you all.  
First I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. Couldn't ask for a better Beta Reader. : ) Second I want to apologize for taking so long to get back to this. It has taken me a different amount of time to get back to my stories since getting back from my trip and to be completely honest I kind of brain farted on this chapter. I had like two paragraphs and I was like 'Well shit, what the hell now.' But whatever, I am back now and hope to at least keep updating this story as often as I can.

Anywho I hope you enjoy the chapter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Cool, I will see you then." Glitch then grabbed his bag and ran out yelling, "See you tomorrow Harry."_

 _Dean smiled at Harry as he picked up his notes and opened his trunk, "Your twin is funny."_

 _"Yeah, I wouldn't have him any other way." Harry admitted._

 _Now:_

The group of teens were in the secret room learning more magic from Harry and his friends. Glitch helped out as well, being surprisingly more knowledgeable about more advanced spells than Hermione. He had told them a few that wouldn't be questionable to a ministry person seeing as the spells were in the school library. They were taking a break and Harry was talking with Glitch, "So tell me, how is it you learned this much and you didn't get caught by the Muggles?"

"Well I never used my magic in public; that was the number one rule that Emilia gave me." The non-glasses wearing teen replied, "But the others it was all about doing the lesson at the right time. So this means I also had to learn during the summer and other breaks as well. For example if our neighbor was having a party that was a defiant no no." Glitch smiled, "Also we had dance practices and tournaments so even if someone thought I was a wizard they didn't have a chance to prove it. We were always busy so there was just 'no way' I could even have the time to learn magic."

Harry gave a sigh, "Wow, that's amazing." He looked envious, "I wish I could have a life like yours."

"Would you like me to visit?" Glitch cracked his knuckles, "I'm sure I can find a way to convince them."

The glasses wearing teen gave a nervous smile, "As much as I would like you to visit it is probably best you don't. Not for my sake but for their sake. I don't think they could handle the thought of me having a twin."

"Oh,…" The Korean looking twin gave fake pout, "…I guess they will be crying like babies." Harry face palmed as his twin continued, "I'm going to visit anyway. I want to see their faces twist as they come to the realization that we are twins and that I can and will kick our uncle's ass."

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Ha, yeah right I bring reviving energy to your otherwise boring life." Glitch gleefully boasted with his fist in the air.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry not only smile but face palm at what ever his twin said. She giggled, thus getting Ron and his twin older brother's attention. Ron raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Sorry,…" She giggled again and pointed at the Potter twins as Glitch raised his fist into the air in whatever victory he was boasting in, "…but they are funny. Glitch really brings out a new side of Harry. It is almost cute how the two act around each other."

Fred, or George nodded in agreement as the other identical twin made a pondering face. The twin that made the pondering face smirked, "So you are saying he will…"

"…help bring our wonderful Harry more out of his shell?" The other twin finished as the two leaned forward with smirks.

Ron gave a sigh, "Oh, come on. Harry is always out of his shell." The youngest male waved his hands in the air, "It's because of him that we are doing this."

"Yes but…" The twins pointed at the Potter twins as Harry laughed at Glitch doing a really skillful dance move then declined on doing it himself when the shorter tried to pull him to his feet.

"…how do you explain his constant smiles and more energetic responses?"

"Easy, he is getting used to people."

Hermione shook her head, "And we couldn't do that over the course of four years." Ron gave her a pout, "Think about it Ron. Fred and George are right, ever since Glitch came in it has been because of him that Harry laughs more and smiles a little brighter. Especially since Dumbledore has been ignoring him _all year_."

"Yeah…but…well…" Ron looked over at his best pal trying to dodge Glitch as the short Korean version of Harry chased him around as a...Ron turned and looked at Hermione, "What is Shang doing?"

"Pretending to be a Raptor."

The group as well as others could hear and watched as Glitch growled playfully and chased his brother. The second youngest Weasley looked at the bushy haired girl, "Um, why?"

"Probably just messing with him. I've seen them outside just running around and playing games, both Wizarding and Muggle." The muggle born witch explained and shook her head with a smile, "We should probably head back before we get caught."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Glitch plopped down on the dorm couch and smiled at his four friends, "So, that was fun."

"Yeah I can tell." Archie (1) laughed sitting next to him, "Looks like you and Harry more so than the rest of us."

Glitch pouted as Libby (3) giggled, "It's not a bad thing." Her light green eyes shined, "It was fun to see. I don't think anyone in Hogwarts has ever seen Harry laugh and play like that."

"I have so much fun with him." The Korean had the biggest smile on his face, "My sister would like him." His feet waved back and forth showing that he still had reserve energy left, "I can't wait to see him this Saturday. We are going to have a full blown out brother's day." His friends just smiled letting him talk, "Running around, doing silly stuff,…" He list off many other things but the thing that made his friends laugh was, "…make Umbridge mad…" He looked at his friends, "What?"

"You so have it out for her." Evie (4) said shaking her long black hair with her right hand, "Why can't you leave well enough alone and get through the year peacefully."

"Ain't my style." Glitch responded, "Besides it isn't like I purposely go out of my way to make her mad. I just do things I have always done and they make her mad, like I am some kind of unknown variable in her evil plan or something like that."

"She is part of the ministry, she isn't evil." Rex (2) said crossing his arms with a small smile, "Where do you get ideas like that."

"Uh, easy the damn rules on the wall. No fancy haired coloring, no singing, no practicing defensive magic, have to check to see if the teachers are _good enough for the school_." He rolled his green eyes crossing his arms over his chest in irritation, "Seriously a load of bullshit if you ask me."

"Shang you can't be picking fights with her." Archie (1) said with a warning tone, his hazel eyes wavering, "She can get the ministry on you."

"Please, she is not that scary, besides she has no control over me." The short Korean brunet replied with a cocky grin, "I am not from Great Britain. I may have been born here but my home is in the states where my Ministry of Magic will handle me and I don't think they will share her views."

The blond haired male shook his head, "Yes but…" He sighed and rubbed his temples, 'It's like talking to a cocky brick wall.' "Okay, I don't feel like having this debate with you. I'm tired and would like to sleep while I can." Tomorrow was Friday he could continue this after classes were over not that he thought Glitch would be an easy mind to change.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(1)(Archie Hardy, hazel eyes, blond short hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)

(2)(Rex Cross, dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)

(3)(Libby Adams, light green eyes, long red hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)

(4)(Evie Ray, light brown eyes, long black hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)

Okay ya'll I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But before you all go I want to remind you all that I have my final poll going on, on what story I should write next. I literally have a story that two to three chapters away from completion. So if you want to get your vote I suggest you do it while you can.

Now even if you do not vote I hope all of my wonderful readers have a God blessed day. Till next time my readers.

P.S. I also want to let you all know that I will be posting the first Chapter of a two part story I have run around in my head for a while. It is a Gender bender Mario story. I trying my hand at it. It will be based off the Episode of the Super Mario Brothers animated show, the episode is called Elvin Lives. :)


	16. To Feel Loved

Chapter Sixteen: To Feel Loved

Here is the next chapter for you all.

A big thanks to werecat1 for looking this over. Honestly couldn't ask for a better Beta Reader. : )

Thank you all for being patient. (Raises eyebrow) It took me longer than expected to get this chapter done. I had no idea how to go about this chapter still the first word hit me. : D I was beyond happy when that happened, because it all felt into place after that. YAY!

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Please, she is not that scary, besides she has no control over me." The short Korean brunet replied with a cocky grin, "I am not from Great Britain. I may have been born here but my home is in the states where my Ministry of Magic will handle me and I don't think they will share her views."_

 _The blond haired male shook his head, "Yes but…" He sighed and rubbed his temples, 'It's like talking to a cocky brick wall.' "Okay, I don't feel like having this debate with you. I'm tired and would like to sleep while I can." Tomorrow was Friday he could continue this after classes were over not that he thought Glitch would be an easy mind to change._

 _Now:_

"HARRY!" The twin with glasses on jumped in his seat and turned to look as his brother speeding over to him from the other side of the great hall. The twin with no glasses dodged past Umbridge and went straight over to him. "My sister sent you something."

Harry blinked surprised, "Really?" He took the offered bag with bright paper in it from his twin, "Um…"

The Korean looking male giggled, "She said it was a late birthday present." Glitch was swaying with excited energy, "I already know what it is but I won't show you what she got me till you open it."

The English twin gave a smile, "You want me to open it now don't you?"

Glitch eagerly nodded then turned to Professor Umbridge, "Hello Professor, sorry about almost running into you. I was excited to give my brother the gift from my sister."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor gave the grinning teen a look of suspicion but went on her way saying before she left, "You need to keep you surroundings in mind when you are walking Mr. Parker."

Shang saluted with a shit eating grin, "Aye, aye Professor Umbridge." Then his bright green eyes looked at his twin. He started to bounced he said, "Well, aren't you going to open it?!"

Harry chuckled at his twin, "Alright, alright I will open it." The British twin looked at the bag he had placed on the table before he pulled out the colorful paper inside. While he did this his twin did not stop bouncing on his toes. When he pulled out the gift his jaw dropped. It was a necklace box, pulling it out and holding it he could tell this gift came from a good jewelry store. "Wait…your sister…"

"Open it. I want to see your face when you see what she got us." Glitch gasped out, he was so excited to see what his twin thought of the gift. He had his own in his clenched left hand. When he had saluted Professor Umbridge he had did it with his right. He was right handed after all. "Oh, read the card first."

Harry gulped and pulled out the card. Pulling it out he looked at the bright card. It had a picture of two bunny creatures. The writing on the front said, 'Happy Happy Birthday To You'. When he opened it he dropped the card in shock as it, without warning sang, "Happy, happy birthday. To you! Happy, happy birthday to you. You are adorable and awesome. Happy, happy birthday to you." Then there were giggled from the card as the card kept talking, "Have an awesome birthday."

The British twin looked at the giggling twin, "Read what my sister wrote."

Harry looked at the card and picked it up. It read, 'I know you don't know us but I hope this brings you birthday joys. We, I mean me and the rest of Glitches friends, are eager to meet you whenever we can. Have a great late birthday, I hope you like the gift.' It was sighed by Emilia. On a the other page it had other names he recognized two Mo and Lil'T, the others he did not. Bodie, Angel, Miss Aubrey, Oblio, Dare, and Taye.

He looked at his twin in shock, "Who are these other people?"

Glitch pointed at the names as he described them, "Bodie is my sister, Emilia, dance partner they are called Riptide. As you already know Mo and I are were once called Hi-Def. But now I dance with my girlfriend, Lil'T, and we call ourselves GT Jazz. Mo now dances with. They call themselves Hi-Rock. Angel and Miss Aubrey are to other dancers I know. They call themselves the Lu$h, with a dollar sign for the 's'. Taye is Lil'T's older sister. They used to call themselves Flash4ward, with a number four for the f, o, r, in forward. Taye and Dare are calling themselves Flash4ward still if I am correct."

The Korean's twin was bewildered, "Are those their dancing names?"

Glitch nodded, "Yep, they like I do tend to go by their dancing names than their real names. It more fun that way."

Harry opened the necklace box and covered his mouth. Inside was one of those necklaces that held pictures inside. If he was correct the chain as well as the locket holding the picture was at least 7 to 14 caret gold. "But…she doesn't know me." He touched the necklace.

Glitch hugged him from behind, "It doesn't matter bro. You are my twin that's all it takes for her to consider you her brother as well."

Harry opened the locket part. Inside one picture of Harry smiling with Shang in the Gryffindor boy's room and on the other side. On the other side was one of Glitch, probably at his home in New York, giving a peace sign as well as winking. Both pictures were still frames, so this was put together by muggles. "How…Did you…"

The Korean chuckled out, "Guilty. She wanted a picture of you so she could do this. On mine I have the same picture of the two of us and the one of you, is of you waving when I took you pic when you were on the Gryffindor couch." The shorter twin did not let go of his taller, "Do you like it?"

Harry nodded as Hermione and Ron joined them. The female asked, "Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah." He showed his two best friend's the locket, "I just…got a late birthday gift."

Hermione beamed, "Oh, this is wonderful. I am so glad." She smiled at Glitch who had yet to let go of his twin. His grin was large and she could see a similar necklace chain hanging from his neck. "Shang did you do this?"

The boy shook his head and replied, "No, my sister did."

"Wow, your sister is awesome." Ron said in awe.

The Korean reached over and took the box. Finally he let go of his twin and pulled the necklace out of the box. "My sister had it charmed so most spells can't pull it off. Charms are her specialty so you can trust that it will last a while. If is starts to wear off I know the spell to do it." He put the necklace on his twin, "The metal has also been reinforced so it won't come apart. I had to send the ingredients list to her that I got from Professor Snape." Glitch sat next to his twin and grinned at him, "So you or I don't have to worry about Malfoy trying to take it."

Harry gave an appreciative smile at his twin and hugged him, "Seriously, you couldn't be a better brother. Thank you for sending those pictures to your sister."

"No problem bro." The Korean hugged his twin back.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco glared at the Potter twins clearly in front of _everyone_ having a bonding moment. Ever since Glitch had come into the picture it was harder and harder for him to antagonize Harry. He was calmer and beyond more happy. Not even Potter's best friends could cause this kind of happiness from him. 'Whatever Scar Head had gotten from Parker had some kind of singing card…I think. Who the hell comes up with something that stupid?' He watched the Potter twins pull apart and smile at each other. He could see Parker saying something causing Potter to laugh at him. The look on Harry's face was of pure joy. Oh, it was truly infuriating.

'Stupid Parker, he changed everything.' As the time went on in the school year Draco was finding that his rival was now Shang Parker and not Harry Potter anymore. Seriously, the stupid little Korean was a piece of work. He truly wished he could get the shorter Potter twin into trouble. Not once has he ever been other than with Professor Umbridge. Not that it changed anything. He heard the DADA's professor complaining about the boy not showing up for detention. But she never won because Parker would have a better argument than her and he had his own damn country's ministry backing him up on harder cases. He had no idea what made this fool even worth protecting. But whatever the Korean was to the U.S. Ministry it was obviously important. Was the woman he was adopted by part of a family that had someone in the ministry or was it because he was just because he was Potter's twin? Draco rolled his eyes, 'It doesn't matter. One way or another he _will screw up_. I can't wait for that day.'

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Okay ya'll I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But before you all go I want to remind you all that I have my final poll going on, on what story I should write next. I literally have a story that two to three chapters away from completion. So if you want to get your vote I suggest you do it while you can.

Now even if you do not vote I hope all of my wonderful readers have a God blessed day. Till next time my readers.


	17. Painful Wounds

Chapter Seventeen: Painful Wounds

Here is the next chapter for you all. : D

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I have become aware that a lot has been going on in their life and I can't thank them enough for finding the time to look over my work. I am so thankful for them and all they do for. Thank you so much werecat.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _He heard the DADA's professor complaining about the boy not showing up for detention. But she never won because Parker would have a better argument than her and he had his own damn country's Ministry backing him up on harder cases. He had no idea what made this fool even worth protecting. But whatever the Korean was to the U.S. Ministry it was obviously important. Was the woman he was adopted by part of a family that had someone in the ministry or was it because he was just because he was Potter's twin? Draco rolled his eyes, 'It doesn't matter. One way or another he will screw up. I can't wait for that day.'_

 _Now:_

Glitch was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room when he saw his twin walk in. A week had passed and he was staying with his brother tonight. They had been wanting to spend the night with each other for a while. His smile dropped when he saw his brother's hand. He grabbed Harry's right hand, "What the hell did that woman do to do you?"

"She had me use a blood quill, it's nothing. It will heal." The twin with glasses gave a small smile.

The Korean gave a growl and started pacing angrily and started talking in Korean. His hands waving in the air as he continued to talk. Hermione and Ron walked up behind the British twin and watched the shorter one talking angrily in Korean. "So…" Harry showed his right hand and his female friend took his hand, "What? This shouldn't be allowed."

"It's only for the rest of the week." Harry said this only seemed to fire up his twin even more and he seemed to be cursing in Korean now. "Shang…"

"No, don't Shang me. I just want to give her a piece of my mind but it will affect you more because I am protected by my Ministry." Glitch growled out, he seemed to curse the ministry woman in Korean. "Oh, if only I could do something to help you."

Harry walked up and stopped his twin from pacing holding him at arms length, "Shang stop." The American raised twin stopped and stared at the British one, "I will be okay. This pen can't kill me. I will get through this."

The shorter twin sighed and relaxed, "I don't want you to be hurt."

Harry smiled and hugged Shang, "I will be okay."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry watched his twin sleeping next to him. They had made the bed be able to fit the both of them with magic. It had taken a bit to calm his twin down but when he did they had fun and did things Harry had always wanted to do with a sleep over. It actually surprise Harry that Shang looked younger as he slept. He looked a year or two younger than when he was awake.

The British raised twin smiled as Glitch laid on his stomach hugging the pillow vertically rather than the normal horizontal. It was actually kind of cute. He covered his mouth as he continued to look at his twin. His hair was ungelled so it laid on his head almost making them look completely identical. It had felt good to see Glitch get bent out of shape because of what Umbridge was doing during detention. He had never had a family member do that.

Glitch started grunting in pain in his sleep. 'What?' The shorter twin gasped in pain even whimpering as it apparently go worse. 'What is…' He grabbed his head, '…his scar. Wait!' His eyes widened and quickly lifted the back of his twin's shirt. His green eyes taking in the lightning mark scar underneath the nasty unhealable burn. 'The burn is making it hurt worse for him.'

Harry bit his lip and put his cool hand against the burn jumping when Glitch gave a sigh of relief, 'I half expected him to scream in pain.' He put his hand back on the burn gently. He could feel the heat radiating from the mark and burn, 'Wow that is hot. How does he just take this in stride? Mine probably doesn't hurt as much as his.'

Glitch whimpered something out in Korean then said in English, "It hurts…stop…"

"Shang…" Harry whispered in shock.

"Whose…whose there…I'll kick your ass." The Korean teen panted out clenching his fist. "Show your face…let me see you, asshole." Then he trailed off into Korean again.

'What?! He can't see it?' Harry once again touched his own scar that was only slightly sore, 'Is it…because it isn't on his head.' Harry kept his hand on his twins burn mark as he whispered, "Shang…why didn't you tell me it was hurting you this bad? All you said is that it hurt." He shook his twin, but not only with his free hand that was now off his own forehead, to wake him. "Shang, wake up."

"Damn it, show your fucking faces you cowards." The Korean growled out angrily.

"Shang, wake up. You have to wake up. You are having a nightmare." Harry insisted shaking his twin a little more, "Come on wake up."

Shang gave a squeal of pain waking Ron who walked over to Harry's bed, "What's going on?"

"He's having a dream of Voldemort and it is causing the scar on his back to burn up and hurt him. Please, help me wake him." Harry replied worriedly. The red head went over to the other side and shook the painfully sleeping Korean, "Please Shang, wake up."

"It hurts, it hurts." Tears pricked the corner of Glitches eyes as he cried out, "Make it stop, make it stop."

Harry felt his heart squeeze, 'No, he doesn't just feel the pain of his scar, he is feeling the pain of who ever is being tortured.' "Shang, please! Wake up. I'm begging you."

Ron looked scared; he had never heard Harry beg before, "What's wrong Harry?"

"You know how I can see it, he can feel it."

Ron's eyes widened and worked harder to wake Glitch, "Come on Glitch wake up, you have to."

Glitch gave a scream of pain yet still remained asleep scaring even more boys awake causing them to asked questions in confusion. Harry ignored them, "Come on Shang, wake up."

The Korean suddenly shot up and stared glassily at the bed post breathing painfully, "I'm…I'm alive." Tears gathered in the short twin's eyes as he started shaking, "It felt like…" He started sobbing, "It hurt so much…it hurt so much…"

Harry hugged his twin, "I'm here Shang." The Korean hugged him back sobbing as the pain resided from his scar, "It's okay I'm here."

"I've never felt pain like that. I felt like I was actually killed. It felt like the killing curse all over again." Glitch cried out not daring to let go of Harry, "I couldn't move and they took their time." The non-glasses wearing teen cried out, "I was so scared."

Harry kept Glitch in his grasp, 'If only Dumbledore wasn't ignoring me. I could take Shang to him.' "Do you want to see Snape tomorrow, to see if he can think of anything to help stop this?"

"There isn't anything he can do. I've already tried. Even the dreamless sleep potion doesn't work." Glitch replied hugging tighter to his twin, "I'm so tired of this. I want the pain to go away. I don't want these dreams anymore. I am so fucking tired of feeling helpless!"

Harry looked at Ron both thinking the same thing, 'Glitch is far more scarred than he plays.'


	18. Two Sides of the Coin

Chapter Eighteen: Two Sides of the Coin

This is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They have been doing an awesome. I also highly recommend their stories. I dare say their writing is way better than mine. : )

I also want to ask that you keep me in your prayers. I learned recently that my dog passed away. I am handling it the best I can without losing it but as we all know with a loss it can hit us when we least expect it. So please…just keep me in your prayers. I really need God to be with me.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Harry kept Glitch in his grasp, 'If only Dumbledore wasn't ignoring me. I could take Shang to him.' "Do you want to see Snape tomorrow, to see if he can think of anything to help stop this?"_

 _"There isn't anything he can do. I've already tried. Even the dreamless sleep potion doesn't work." Glitch replied hugging tighter to his twin, "I'm so tired of this. I want the pain to go away. I don't want these dreams anymore. I am so fucking tired of feeling helpless!"_

 _Harry looked at Ron both thinking the same thing, 'Glitch is far more scarred than he plays.'_

 _Now:_

Shang opened his eyes and looked at his blurry surroundings, 'Wait…this isn't the Ravenclaw dorm room.' Looking down he saw his brother watching him. He smiled brightly, "Hey."

Harry slightly narrowed his eyes slightly, "Hey." The twins sat up and sat across from each other, "Are you going to be okay?"

Glitch tilted his head, "Of course, what do you mean?"

The British twin put on his glasses before placing a spell on his curtains so that no one could listen in. "Shang, I was worried last night." The twin putting in his contacts blinked and looked at him in confusion despite only having one in. "Seeing you like that scared me. I had no idea you were bothered by what your scar was doing to you. I had no idea that…that you were actually going through the pain that the victims were going through."

The American raised teen paused before blinking as his second contact settled, "Oh,…I...I didn't realize you…figured that out."

"I had it figured out before you woke up. When you woke up and started talking about how tired you were of it…"

 _Flash back:_

 _The Korean suddenly shot up and stared glassily at the bed post breathing painfully, "I'm…I'm alive." Tears gathered in the short twin's eyes as he started shaking, "It felt like…" He started sobbing, "It hurt so much…it hurt so much…"_

 _Harry hugged his twin, "I'm here Shang." The Korean hugged him back sobbing as the pain resided from his scar, "It's okay I'm here."_

 _"I've never felt pain like that. I felt like I was actually killed. It felt like the killing curse all over again." Glitch cried out not daring to let go of Harry, "I couldn't move and they took their time." The non-glasses wearing teen cried out, "I was so scared."_

 _Harry kept Glitch in his grasp, 'If only Dumbledore wasn't ignoring me. I could take Shang to him.' "Do you want to see Snape tomorrow, to see if he can think of anything to help stop this?"_

 _"There isn't anything he can do. I've already tried. Even the dreamless sleep potion doesn't work." Glitch replied hugging tighter to his twin, "I'm so tired of this. I want the pain to go away. I don't want these dreams anymore. I am so fucking tired of feeling helpless!"_

 _End Flashback:_

"Why would you hide that from me?" Harry asked looking into his brother's eyes, "Why would you not tell me?"

Glitch stayed quite for a moment before looking away, "I…I didn't want you to worry. If you knew…that my dreams had the side effect of me…feeling the pain of others…I…I don't know. I was worried what it would do to you." He touched his hip where the burn was over his scar, "Because of where it is placed…" The Korean looking teen sighed, "I'm sorry…that I kept it from you."

The British twin grabbed his brother's hands, "I need you to tell me these things okay. I understand you don't want me to worry but if you are the only one worrying about me how can I do my job to take care of you when you are down." His twins green eyes looked away guiltily, "I get you don't want others to worry about you and how you always want to be this outgoing person you are. But you can't always be that." Harry watched his brother fidget where he sat, "Shang, I promise you can trust me with your burdens. I'm not going to think you are weak just because you feel their pain and are tired of it. I can help you if you let me."

Shang looked at his twin in the eye, "Harry I…" The Korean looking twin sighed, "I'll…try. I'm not…used to talking about it. Even Emilia has a hard time getting anything from me."

Harry smiled, "Then I guess I am going to have to ask you all the time am I not?"

Glitch gave a small smile back, "Yeah. Probably."

"Well then when I ask you questions you better tell me the truth or I might do something drastic."

This made the shorter twin chuckle, "Like what, have a constant truth potion on you?"

"If I have to." The British twin chuckled out making Glitch laughed swatting away his twins hand from his chest, "So, if you don't want that then you better not lie to me."

"Okay, I get it. Don't lie." The Korean twin jumped off the bed prompting Harry to take down the spell, "So, how about we get some breakfast?" His twin cleared his throat, "What?" Glitch followed Harry's pointer finger as the boys in the dorm looking at them with curious eyes. Scoffing the Korean looking twin rolled his eyes and dragged his twin to the bathroom, "Come on, it's none of their business anyway."

"Uh, Shang…Shang." Harry cried out as he got dragged, "None of my…" Their stuff flew to the bathroom with the flick of his twin's wrist, "Ug, never mind."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." Glitch cheerfully greeted as he and Harry walked around Draco Malfoy, his father was once again visiting. Lucius watched as Glitch sat at the Gryffindor table his Ravenclaw friends joining. The Gryffindor ghost waved at the Korean teen. When a lizard crawled up on Shang's shoulder he laughed and picked it up, "Hey, are you lost?" The lizard just looked at him but to everyone's surprised the Korean looking teen laughed again, "Then let me get you outside. I would hate for you to be stuck inside." As the teen got up he paused, "Are you saying…You mean you're okay with that?" Glitch seemed to beam with happiness, "Wow cool. I finally have my own pet." The lizard was placed back on his shoulder and the teen sat down, "I will name you later okay?" The small lizard nodded its head making Shang chuckle, "You are going to be an awesome addition to my family. All I have to do now is get the permit." He looked at his friends, "What?"

"Did you just…have a conversation with that lizard?" Hermione asked in her surprise.

"Yes, I've always been able to talk to reptiles." Shang paused, "Well except snakes, never seem to get talking to them right."

Draco looked at his dad, "Wait, is that possible?"

"I have heard of people who could speak to a lizard or other reptiles like snakes but never a set group of animals bunched together like that." Mr. Malfoy responded, 'Though if I were thinking of this the right way…it could be the reason he can speak to other reptiles but not snakes is because the two scars connected. Only the connection caused the other who was found later in life after Voldemort had been killed and caused the two to balance each other out. Their scars just served as a connection for the two and filled in the blanks that Potter didn't have. That is why the two…' In Lucius's head he saw the twins back to back and looking at him with their normal personalities. Potter staring at him with a semi haunted expression and Parker with an ever present cocky smile. '…are two different sides of the coin. Does Lord Voldemort know that they balance each other out?' "Draco you will continue to keep an eye on these two."

Lucius left the lunch room as his son watched him walk away, "Yes, sir." His eyes turned to the Potter twins, 'My dad looked like his thought process was onto something. What did my dad figure out?'

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Reguardless if you place a vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time toodaloo.


	19. Immunity

Chapter Nineteen: Immunity

Here is the next chapter for you all.

So first of all as I am doing some research on Harry Potter, since it has been a while since I have sent the movies or read the books, things might end up being a little out of order. I just wanted to give you all a heads up. : )

Second I want to thank my always wonderful Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"I have heard of people who could speak to a lizard or other reptiles like snakes but never a set group of animals bunched together like that." Mr. Malfoy responded, 'Though if I were thinking of this the right way…it could be the reason he can speak to other reptiles but not snakes is because the two scars connected. Only the connection caused the other who was found later in life after Voldemort had been killed by Potter. Their scars just served as a connection for the two and filled in the blanks that Potter didn't have. That is why the two…' In Lucius's head he saw the twins back to back and looking at him with their normal personalities. Potter staring at him with a semi haunted expression and Parker with an ever present cocky smile. '…are two different sides of the coin. Does Lord Voldemort know that they balance each other out?' "Draco you will continue to keep an eye on these two."_

 _Lucius left the lunch room as his son watched him walk away, "Yes, sir." His eyes turned to the Potter twins, 'My dad looked like his thought process was onto something. What did my dad figure out?'_

 _Now:_

Harry laughed at Glitch as he and his brother sat near the water near the school. The contact wearing twin was talking to the lizard on his shoulder. Shang ended up naming her Edith. She was more or less always on his shoulder now. His twins bright green eyes looked at him with a smiling like light in them, "So, any idea on what we are going to do next?" He winked making Harry laugh.

"No, not yet but I'm sure you, Hermione and I can come up with something."

"I always feel like such a rebel when I do good things. I guess I haven't gotten out of my street ways." Glitch laughed.

"How is it that you can be so carefree I will never understand that. I wish I could be like you."

The shorter twin shook his head, "Nah, you don't want that. Then we would be too similar. I like that we are different. Hey…" Harry blinked at the sudden change of tone of his twin, "…when is your next Quidditch game?"

"This coming weekend. Why do you ask?"

"I want to watch you play. I may not be into playing the sport myself but I am interested in watching you play. I want to cheer you on."

Harry smiled at his twin, "Did you know that dad used to be one of the best Seekers on the Quidditch team?" Glitch shook his head, "Hermione showed me my first year here."

"Well someone has to follow in our parents footsteps." The Korean twin chuckled out falling to his back. "I mean I guess I follow mom. From what I understand she must have been a kind woman."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, "I don't think I've ever talked about what people know about our parents to you yet."

Glitch slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shit, sorry. I'm not allowed to say." He uncovered his mouth, "I promised I would keep it a secret."

The British twin nodded, "It's okay."

"So how is Hermione's S.P.E.W. thing going? Is Dobby the only elf still coming to your room?"

"Yes." Harry laughed, "But it is good to see him. He's funny to have around." The glasses wearing teen tilted his head, "So, I'm curious. Why are you immune to every attempt that Umbridge makes at you for detention?"

"Easy my adoptive mother is part of the Ministry of Magic in New York like corner branch of the U.S. We actually have a few branches to the Ministry of Magic's due to the size of United states." Shang tapped his chin, "I think in total we have…four? Or something around that number. Any way my adoptive mom is in the ministry. And because I am regasutred as a U.S. citizen I have some immunity from that horrid professor. So I have to be careful on what I do because I can get to the point where they can't protect me." He rolled to his stomach, "I am basically representing the U.S. while I am here even if I decide to still come in the later years. Which I want to because I love having a twin. So because I am a minor I am under the protection from stupid excuses of punishment."

"Wow, you are so lucky."

The Korean teen laughed humorlessly, "Not really. That just means I have to make us look good. And with how I am, I am bound to mess up. It's just a matter of time." Glitch stood up after looking at his watch, "I have to go. I promised my friends I would meet up with them in the library."

Harry stood up too and smiled at his twin, "I will see you soon them." His twin nodded and ran off. It amazed the British twin how fast his brothers shorter legs could carry him. 'Maybe I will write to Sirius and find out how Hagrid is doing.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch looked at his friends with a smile as he ran into the library. Waving he walked over, "Hey, sorry I was with Harry."

Evie (1) smiled at him as he sat down, "It's okay. How are you two? Getting along?"

"Like peas in a pod." His friends laughed silently, "So where did we leave off yesterday?"

Professor Umbridge looked at the group of Ravenclaw's sitting together. Her eyebrows furrowed as she went and got the book she needed. It made her irritated that his ministry was protecting him from his punishments. He shouldn't be allowed to be spreading lies along side of his brother. She had tried to stop him from going down this path at the beginning of the year but he just _ignored her kind and thoughtful manner to listen to his brother_. A brother he had never met _this year coming to Hogwarts_. 'He is so bull headed.' Glitch held a hand over his mouth at something Mr. Cross (2) said as he pointed at his notes. 'He's too much of a loose cannon.' Miss. Adams (3) and Mr. Hardy (4) rolled their eyes as Mr. Parker corrected Mr. Cross. The teen pouted his dark blue eyes looking at Glitch like he had said something that hurt him.

She could hear Shang talking as she walked by with the book she required, "Unless you want me to let you fail. I thought it was best for me to point out your mistake."

"Glitch, how come you know all of this?" Libby asked with a tilt of her head making her long red hair tilt with her.

"I go and talk to Professor Snape all the time. I love being in his classroom. He really helps me on my notes. All I have to do is ask the right questions and he will answer it. If I don't ask the question he doesn't let me know." The bright green eyed male replied, "It's how it works for the two of us. If he wasn't older than me and an adult, I would have him as one of my closest friends."

"Dude how you get along with him is beyond me." Rex said with a shake of his head, "He's hard to go to for help."

"Nah, it really easy once you get on the right foot with him." Glitch smiled. He had said more but Professor Umbridge was already walking out with the book she required. As she walked out she caught the Korean looking Potter looking at her suspiciously.

'He's too smart for his own good.'

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

(1) Evie Ray, light brown eyes, long black hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

(2) Rex Cross, dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

(3) Libby Adams, light green eyes, long red hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

(4) Archie Hardy, hazel eyes, blond short hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) I have also posted a new story that is called Acolytes Fun Day. The summary is 'The Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight.' : ) So far I have three chapter written and two of the three published. It was supposed to be a collection of one shots buuuuuuut…lol…I got a little zelous and it's not going to be that anymore. Oh, well. : ) If you are interested in it I have it up. If not that's okay too, I just wanted to let you know that it is out there.

Now whether or not you check out my new story or even vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	20. Playing Games

Chapter Twenty: Playing Games

Here is the next chapter for you all.

My Beta Reader, werecat1, has been really tired lately. I am asking you to keep them in your prayers please.

I hope you all enjoy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"I go and talk to Professor Snape all the time. I love being in his classroom. He really helps me on my notes. All I have to do is ask the right questions and he will answer it. If I don't ask the question he doesn't let me know." The bright green eyed male replied, "It's how it works for the two of us. If he wasn't older than me and an adult, I would have him as one of my closest friends."_

 _"Dude how you get along with him is beyond me." Rex said with a shake of his head, "He's hard to go to for help."_

 _"Nah, it really easy once you get on the right foot with him." Glitch smiled. He had said more but Professor Umbridge was already walking out with the book she required. As she walked out she caught the Korean looking Potter looking at her suspiciously._

 _'He's too smart for his own good.'_

 _Now:_

Glitch chuckled as Rex (1) made an elephant sound after eating the gummy. Falling on his back he spoke, "I love these candies."

Libby (2) laughed out, "I agree." She was holding her stomach. After the laughter had calmed down a little she asked, "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Archie (3) replied closing his eyes and picking one a random. Glitch sat up and snickered at what got picked. Putting the candy in his mouth the blond haired male made monkey noises. This sent his friends into hysterical laughter once again.

Rex snorted out, "That is the best monkey sound I have ever heard." His right hand covered his mouth and nose trying to soften the snorting sounds. Currently the five were in the Ravenclaw lounging area.

"Okay, my turn." Libby said pulling one blindly and eating it. Once it was chewed she made what sounded like a wanna be zebra sound.

Glitch chuckled rolling to his side near Evie (4), "I can't take this. That didn't even sound like a zebra."

Libby threw a pillow at the bright green eyed male nailing him in the face as he sat up. Parker fell to the floor from the force of the thrown pillow. "Oh, shut it. I'd like to see you try."

"Okay." Shang sat up and put the pillow behind him before pulling out a zebra gummy. Under the candies influence he made a near perfect zebra sound shocking his friends into hysterical laugher.

"I…I didn't think…that was possible." Evie laughed leaning on Archie, "That was amazing."

"I've been working on that one so that is sounded better. You should have heard the first time I made the sound. Emilia was laughing her butt off it was ridiculously off." Glitch chuckled out, "Evie, your turn." The black haired female smiled and pulled out one at random. She fell into monkey sounds. The group laughed heavily not even able to stay up because they were laughing so hard. Even Evie fell to her side because she laughed so hard at herself.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Later found Glitch sitting with Ravenclaw friends when Draco walked by with his friends, "So I was hoping when we studied tonight that Harry, Ron and Hermione could join us. Are you guys cool with that?"

"Totally." Libby replied with a wide smile, "They would be welcome anytime. Besides I may be a bit biased but Hermione is the best one in their group."

Rex laughed, "I don't know Ron can be a little funny."

"And he is _genius_ when it comes to Wizards Chess." Archie added, "I used to think I was good then he comes in and blows me out of the park. I am still trying to come up with a strategy to beat him."

Draco scoffed as he continued walking with Crabb and Goyle. Shang looked over his shoulder to look at them, "What? Got a problem, Parker?"

"No…" The Korean wizard smirked, "…not at all." He turned and looked at his friends, "So, does tonight sound good?"

"I'm down." Rex agreed then pointed at Glitch, "Hey, do you mind if I look at your potions notes? I think I messed up some information on an ingredient. I just want to double check to make sure it is right before I write that part of my essay."

"Not at all, I am glad to help you out." He shook his head with an amused smile. Draco and his goons sat close to the Ravenclaw group but at the Slytherin table so the platinum blond could hear what they were talking about, "I don't know why you guys don't just go up and ask Professor Snape. I do that and he answers my question all the time."

Evie raised an eyebrow at the Korean, "That's because he likes you. For the rest of us he gives us the look that tells us to leave him alone."

"You guys are ridiculous." The Korean chuckled out taking a bit of his food, "Yes, this is my favorite dish here."

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder as he took a bite of his food, 'Snape does seem to like him. I thought he would treat him like he does Potter. But he easily just answers Parkers questions and doesn't seem to mind his company at all. It's like Parker is his friend.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"So you are telling me that Mr. Parker will be a wild card." Voldemort said looking at Lucius Malfoy.

The blond nodded, "Yes, it seems that Parker is the opposite of Potter in many ways. For example he is able to talk to any reptile but snakes, he is outgoing and spontaneous, he seems to rely more on his fist than his actual wand, and is smart enough to keep Umbridge from giving him a legitimate detention."

"Let me guess he is using the United States Ministry somehow to avoid it." The Lord asked

Malfoy sighed, "I don't have the answer to that. It could very well be that one of his adoptive family members is in the ministry. He also could be using something else. I don't know the specifics because my son in never in the room to hear what is going on."

"I see." Voldemort looked at muggle picture of Glitch smiling. His bright eyes left no room to deny that he was indeed very strong personality wise. And from what he had been hearing was the child was a pain to get information on. 'It doesn't help that he wasn't raised in Britain.' The smile the teen had told a lot about the boy's confidence; even his body language said it. But there was something off about the boy, "Bring me Mr. Jordan, I need to speak with him." Lucius Malfoy walked off to go get the man asked for.

Voldemort only had to wait for ten minuets for Mr. Jordan to walk in garbed in his Death Eater attire, "You asked for me."

"Yes, you were said to have killed a boy in America. What was his name?"

"I believe the child's name…yes his name was Shang Lee. He was Potters twin brother. I found the information and went to kill him so he didn't cause any problems later in life." The man answered, "Is there something wrong? Did I do the right thing?"

"I applaud you for the thought but if he grew up is this what he would look like?" Voldemort floated the picture over to the man.

Pulling the picture to him, Mr. Jordan gasped in shock, "That…that's not possible. A beam fell on him and I hit him with the killing curse. There is no way he survived."

"Well he did. Who you are looking at is Potter's twin still alive. He is currently at the school with Mr. Potter as we speak."

The man made a fist, "I went back to the house and double checked. I saw three bodies. One said body was under the beam I mentioned." He looked back at the smiling teen's picture, " _How the hell did he survive?_ "

"That's not important at this moment. What is is what Lucius Malfoy just told me." Volemort watch as Mr. Jordan looked back up at him, "It seems what you did connected the two brothers. It is unknown how but they are connected."

The blond spoke, "The boy you supposedly killed is able to speak to every reptile but snakes. It is almost like he fills in what Potter is missing."

"Does he have a scar like Potter?"

Lucius shrugged, "He doesn't ever seem to act on pain the same time Potter does. However Draco does say that Parker will touch his back right hip every once in a blue moon."

"Did you just say back right hip?" Mr. Jordan asked looking at Mr. Malfoy. The blond nodded, "That's where I hit him when he was a child. The beam also laid on his lower back just after I hit him with the spell."

Voldemort smirked, 'So that's the extra prescience I have been feeling. I knew that was something else and not Potter.' He looked at his snake, "It seems that things just got a little more interesting."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

1) Rex Cross, dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

2) Libby Adams, light green eyes, long red hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

3) Archie Hardy, hazel eyes, blond short hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

4) Evie Ray, light brown eyes, long black hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now before you all go I have a couple of things to number out.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment is complete.

2) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

3) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	21. Memories

Chapter Twenty-One: Memories

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Does he have a scar like Potter?"_

 _Lucius shrugged, "He doesn't ever seem to act on pain the same time Potter does. However Draco does say that Parker will touch his back right hip every once in a blue moon."_

 _"Did you just say back right hip?" Mr. Jordan asked looking at Mr. Malfoy. The blond nodded, "That's where I hit him when he was a child. The beam also laid on his lower back just after I hit him with the spell."_

 _Voldemort smirked, 'So that's the extra prescience I have been feeling. I knew that was something else and not Potter.' He looked at his snake, "It seems that things just got a little more interesting."_

 _Now:_

Glitch sighed as he looked at the photo album in his lap. It was one of the few things that survived the fire with him. His eyes landed on the first photo it was a photo when he was a baby. It was the only photo he had with his birth and adoptive parents. Lily Potter was sitting on a chair with James Potter behind her, in her arms was baby Harry. Next to Lilly was Shang's adoptive mother Yumi Lee and behind her was Gun Lee his adoptive father. Yumi had long black hair, blue eyes, and also was Korean. Gun Lee had short brown hair, bright green eyes also Korean. Even as babies he and Harry looked nearly identical. This picture was a moving picture as were many of the others that he looked at he looked at them. They showed what his parents did as they raised him. From playing with blocks with his dad, dancing with his mom, eating at family gathering. Then he got to the last photo before the one with Emilia's family it started the mixing of muggle and wizard photos.

He bit his lip as he felt his eyes start to tear up as he looked at the last photo with his adoptive parents. He was six hanging on his dad arm with this largest grin he could give. His father was smiling at him as he made sure not to drop his son. Yumi was laughing behind her hand as she looked at the boys. Glitch wiped the tears away that started to fall. Even now he still remembered what they were going to do the last day he ever had with them. They had things packed in the van so they could go camping all they had to do was get this new picture into the photo album then head out the door. Green eyes closed as the memories flew by his mind.

 _Memory:_

 _Glitch was giggling as his father tickled him. Yumi laughed as she picked up the photo album. "Okay boys we have to go. Otherwise we will miss our chance to get to the camp sight."_

 _"Okay mommy." Glitch replied getting free from Gun and running into her arms. "I can't wait."_

 _Gun chuckled and messed with Shang's hair, "Then let us be…" His dad suddenly shoved the two behind him, "Who are you?"_

 _The man simply raised his wand at him making Gun push the two away from him just before the got hit by a green light, "DADDY!" Shang cried out tears ran down his face. He tried to run to his dad as he fell to the ground but his mom caught him and ran out of the room while the man was distracted by her throwing a large dictionary at him. The man growled and followed them. Putting the photo album into Glitch's arms Yumi pushed Shang forward just as she got hit with the same green light. Hugging the book to his chest the six year old cried as he backed away from the man approaching him. The man was wearing a black robe and a white mask._

 _He was shaking like a leaf as the man shot the green light at him. Shang ducked and ran down the hall just turning a corner when the spell got shouted out again. He screamed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He nearly stopped when he realized that the living room was on fire but managed to keep going. The six year old did stop however when he saw the beam above him fall. He could hear sirens in the distance as the man hit him with the green spell. It pushed him forward just allowing he flaming falling beam to burn his back as the man ran out the other side the house. Quickly Shang ran outside and quickly put out the fire that was on the back of his shirt. Standing up Glitch tearfully looked at the house feeling the burn on his back and the even greater pain on his back right hip. His young arms hugging the photo album to his chest._

 _End Memory:_

Glitch put his photo album to the side trying to stop the tear from falling, 'Damn it.' He laid on his bed as let the tears now fall. He missed his parents so much; he wanted more time with them. He often wondered what his life would have been like if they were still alive. He laid on his bed wishing hard for his parents back when Archie (1) and Rex (2) walked in. Worried they rushed over to him calling his name but he didn't answer them as he continued to sob into his pillow. Finally Archie pulled up the photo album showing Rex the last picture he had looked at.

Archie sat next to the sobbing teen, "Is…is this…the day?"

The crying teen nodded gripping the pillow causing Rex to gently place a hand on Glitches shoulder, "Gli…Shang I'm so sorry."

"We were supposed to go camping. My first time ever." Glitch cried out, "That man wasn't supposed to be there. We had no idea he was there." Rex and Archie winced hearing this, "Why…why did my parents have to die? It's not fair."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry touched his forehead it didn't hurt but he felt a tingling sensation. "Harry are you okay?" Ron asked looking over, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it just…tingles." Hermione looked over when Harry felt sudden need to cry, "Something…isn't right. Something is going on with Shang, it has to be." Green eyes looked at his curly haired friend, "Do you know where the Ravenclaw rooms are?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't. I'm sorry Harry." The boy who lived gave a shuttered breath as tears reached his eyes, "Harry what is wrong?"

"Shang,…he's crying. He's in some kind of pain. I don't know why but he's crying. I can feel it." Harry replied putting a hand to his chest, "Why…why can I feel this? I don't understand."

"Harry, is it possible that you two are connected somehow." The female of the trio asked touching his arm.

"I…I don't know. If I could talk to Dumbledore then I could know but…I really have no idea. I wish…I wish I knew I was going on." Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes his glasses right on his bedside table. "What is going on Shang?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(1) Archie Hardy, hazel eyes, blond short hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch

(2) Rex Cross, dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch


	22. Out Of It

Chapter Twenty-Two: Out Of It

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day. : )

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Shang,…he's crying. He's in some kind of pain. I don't know why but he's crying. I can feel it." Harry replied putting a hand to his chest, "Why…why can I feel this? I don't understand."_

 _"Harry, is it possible that you two are connected somehow." The female of the trio asked touching his arm._

 _"I…I don't know. If I could talk to Dumbledore then I could know but…I really have no idea. I wish…I wish I knew I was going on." Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes his glasses right on his bedside table. "What is going on Shang?"_

 _Now:_

The next day came around and everyone was headed to the Great Hall to eat. Glitch not feeling his absolute best just walked next to his Ravenclaw friends quietly. Rex (1) and Archi (2) told the girls about what had happened before Harry's twin came down so they were kept in the loop. Libby (3) and Evie (4) had been surprised but eager to try and help their friend feel better. Neither of them knew what it was like to lose a parent like Shang had. The moment the green eyed teen had gotten down he was immediately hugged by both the girls. Neither of them said anything but Shang understood they were trying to help him.

Now they ere in the hall to get some food and about stepped into the entry way when Malfoy and his goons stood in their way. Rex glared, "Excuse us Malfoy. We need to get some food."

"Please like this school should be feeding a half blood like yourself." The arrogant blond sneered before looking at Glitch who just looked at him with a blank and unreadable face. "You look like shit Parker." Green eyes just blinked in a bored fashion before shoving his way between Malfoy and Crabb. Irritated the blond Slytherin whirled around growling out, "Did you just touch me Parker?" Still the brunet didn't respond the Draco as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Not bothering to get food the shorter twin just laid his head on. Without a word the glasses wearing teen put an arm around his seemingly upset brother.

Glitch's friends walked around Malfoy and his gang heading over to their respective table letting Glitch have his time with his brother. Draco while furious at how he was just dismissed took a closer look at the shorter Potter twin. His stance wasn't right almost like something heavy happened to him. His eye narrowed trying to read the Korean's body language but all he was able to get was that Shang was quite upset and slightly tired. With that now in mind he headed to the Slytherin table.

At the Gryffindor table Harry looked at Shang while he couldn't feel what his twin was feeling this time he was quite sure about how he was feeling. The pain he felt from the night before told him whatever happened really hurt his twin. The fact that Shang was just being quiet and leaning on his shoulder didn't help his worry at all. He would wait to ask but he would find out what was going on and how to get to the Ravenclaw common rooms. He was not going to let Glitch handle something like that alone. Even though he was very sure that Rex and Archie were there to help. For that he would be forever grateful. "Hey, you want to eat?"

Shang shook his head and softly said, "No thank you. I'm not in the mood to eat right now."

"Do you want to talk to me later? I promise I will keep it between us. You can even stay over if you want." Harry offered looking at his twin worried; he did not like that the Korean didn't want to eat.

"Yeah, I would like that." The shorter twin replied softly. His normally vibrant green eyes looked sad and dull.

'How am I supposed to help?' Harry thought to himself as he ate with his left hand despite being right handed. 'I've never had any experience with a sibling upset. What if I make it worse? Will he hate me if I did?' The glasses wearing twin looked at his brother, 'I want to help him. Seeing him this torn up emotionally hurts me. He's so strong and hard to put down.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

As the day went on Glitch didn't seem to pick up in attitude. He remained down and completely out of it. In fact he didn't even want to answer questions in class. Which is what was happening at that very moment in the last periods of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Mr. Parker what is the answer?" With a blank expression the teenager just looked at the professor before lying down on his arms, "Mr. Parker the answer."

"I don't want to answer it please pick someone else." The teenager mumbled into his arms.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "What was the answer again?"

Picking his head up Shang replied, "I don't want to answer the question please pick someone else." Then proceeded to lay his head back down ignoring the looked he had been getting from the rest of his classmates.

"Did you not study the material?"

With a sigh Glitch lifted his head up, "I studied the material just fine I'm just not in the mood to answer questions today. Please leave me alone and ask someone else."

Rex next to him raised his hand as the Korean laid his head back down. He was really hoping to answer the question and save his friend from getting into trouble. However to his rotten luck the toad like professor seemed to keep her focus on Glitch. "Mr. Parker in the real world people are going to ask you questions when you don't want them to. So I suggest you fix your attitude." Then she turned and asked a Hufflepuff the question.

The half blood wizard looked at Glitch and rubbed his back, "Hang in there Glitch. I promise you will be able to get through the day."

"I know." The twin replied turning this head to look at him from his folded arms, "Thank you for trying."

"Anytime. I may not know exactly what you are going through but I know how it feels to go through a rough time."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Later that day found Glitch, Harry, and Ron hanging out on Potter's bed. The shorter twin was laying on his side while Harry and Ron sat down on the other side. Harry and Ron pulled up their legs so that the glasses wearing twin could close his curtains and place a silencing spell on them. "So I sent a letter today to Sirius about the detentions I've been going to and asking about Hagrid." His face turned a little red, "Cho was there too. She pulled me aside and…wanted to…praise me for what she heard I did in Umbridge's class."

Ron smirked, "Oo, I sense even more love than last year."

"Sh…shut up Ron. Beside nothing is going to happen, she just lost her boyfriend last year." Harry stuttered out, "An…anyway just after she got done talking Flitch came up and claiming he heard that I was sending an order for Dungbombs."

Even in his upset state of mind Glitch still had the decency to scrunch his face along side Harry when he mention the bombs, "That sounds horrid. Who came up with those things?"

"They were created by Alberic Grunnion in the 1800s. If you ever decide to use them just know that your hands will be dirty afterwards." Ron replied with a smile, "I find them quite funny. Fred and George have used them several times."

Glitch shook his head and moved so he could lay on Harry' lap. His twin instantly moved so he could sit on the bed better and allow his Korean brother to lay on his lap. "Yeah, so after Flitch accuses me of this and asks for my letter to make sure that I am not I told him I already sent my letter. He didn't believe me but thankfully Cho spoke and confirmed that I was telling the truth. I was thankful when he was gone." Harry gave a sigh as he unconsciously played with his brother's hair, "Afterwards Cho and I headed out of the Owlery. I thought it was best that I didn't stay around there just in case." Harry looked down at his twin, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Fine for the most part. Professor Umbridge tried to force me to participate after I asked her politely to ask the question she was asking me to someone else." Glitch replied playing with Harry's covers.

"Did she take points or try to give you detention?" Ron asked looking at the shorter twin with slight worry. While yes he should be worried about Harry the fact that Glitch had not been successfully given detention by the DADA professor put him in slight danger for it possibly being worse.

Shang shook his head, "No, all I did was not participate and most of the professors caught on to that I wasn't all there."

Harry smiled thankfully with Ron as the brunet twin said, "Good, trust me the last thing you need is to be in detention with Umbridge." He continued to play with his twins hair feeling like it was helping. If you counted the fact that the Korean hadn't stopped him when he started. Shang's eyes were fluttering shut only to open quickly, "Get some sleep. Ron and I will get some notes together for out essays that we need to turn in."

"Look in my bag." Glitch said pointing out where his bag was on the other side of the, "You can use my essay's so long as you don't plagiarize. Just make sure to get the facts that you need." The sleep twin yawned, "I would say my notes but my note alternate between Korean and English. You wouldn't get much out of it."

Ron opened the curtains and pulled in all the backpacks so the three of them could still have alone time. The red head stopped after opening Glitch's backpack and when to asked if he was sure but found the Korean effectively lulled asleep by his brother playing with his hair. Looking up Weasley asked, "You think he is sure?"

Harry nodded, "I think we should make sure to show what we copied so he can double check so we don't cheat by accident." Ron nodded in agreement before digging out the parchment with labeled ribbons.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As you all might notice I had to alter the scene with Harry and Cho. In the book it made it sound like the two had class together but from the site I used to look up the scheduling for Hogwarts classes Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have DADA together. I'm sure this schedule I am using is the revised version but I can't fix that as I have already made Harry and Glitch's schedules. : )

Any way I just wanted to let you know what was going on with that scene : ) I hope you all have a great Jesus filled day. : )

(1) (Rex Cross, dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch, is a half blood)

(2) (Archie Hardy, hazel eyes, blond short hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)

(3) (Libby Adams, light green eyes, long red hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)

(4) (Evie Ray, light brown eyes, long black hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch)


	23. Deal

Chapter Twenty-Three: Deal

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Ron opened the curtains and pulled in all the backpacks so the three of them could still have alone time. The red head stopped after opening Glitch's backpack and when to asked if he was sure but found the Korean effectively lulled asleep by his brother playing with his hair. Looking up Weasley asked, "You think he is sure?"_

 _Harry nodded, "I think we should make sure to show what we copied so he can double check so we don't cheat by accident." Ron nodded in agreement before digging out the parchment with labeled ribbons._

 _Now:_

Harry was awake early the next morning looking at his twin asleep next to him. Ron and him had their notes in their backpacks so they could check with Shang later. However his focus was not their notes he was more worried about his twin and how he was acting the day before. Before Ron had joined them he was able to get Glitch to tell him what had happened. After he was told he did the best he could to help Shang before Ron joined them. Harry sighed rubbing his eye, 'I can see how that would bring him down. I just hope that he gets better. I really don't like seeing him like this.' Glitch opened his eyes looking at him blurrily. "How…Are you going to be okay?"

Shang nodded, "I get like this every year so don't worry too much. I will be back to my old self in a couple of days. It will be like it never happened."

Harry frowned hearing that, "Is that a healthy thing?"

"Trust me it better than me pretending it never happened. I used to do that before Emilia told me that it was okay to grieve. So now I let my self for a few days should it hit harder than normal." Glitch replied with a small smile, "I'll be okay I promise." The shorter twin rubbed his eye, "Where you two able to get the notes you needed for your essays?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, if it's okay can we check with you after classes are done. We want to make sure that we are not plagiarizing."

"Yeah, that works. We can meet in the library." Glitch replied getting up to get his over night bag. Digging through he grabbed his shampoo and hair gel. "I'm going to wash my hair in the sink. I'll be back shortly."

Potter nodded watching as his twin walked to the bathroom and sighed, "Ug, I have no idea what I am doing. How am I supposed to help him if I have no idea how to help?"

Ron smiled at Harry having woke up earlier than normal himself. He wasn't sure why he was awake but he was happy he was. Seeing Harry unsure of how to help his twin was defiantly different than what he was used to seeing with his best friend. "You are doing better than you think." Green eyes looked at him curiously, "For someone who's never had a sibling moment you are doing really good looking out for him."

The glasses wearing twin smiled, "I'm happy to hear that. Sometimes I feel like he does more for me than I do for him."

"Eh, it may look like that but not really. He just hasn't…needed help until recently." Ron said with a shrug, "Let's be honest here, how often do we need help."

"True." Harry replied turning to look where the bathroom was, "Thanks Ron. I needed to hear that."

The red head yawned and nodded closing his eyes ready to fall back asleep. He was not used to waking up this early. However Harry didn't want to go back to sleep. He wanted to stay up, maybe he could talk to Shang more. Harry got up and started the process of getting dressed.

When Glitch came back Harry was completely dress and wearing his glasses, "Hey, I didn't think you would stay up." The Korean twin chuckled amused, "Ron certainly went back to sleep."

The Britain twin laughed behind his hand, "Yeah, he doesn't like to be awake this early." He looked at his best friend snoring on his bed then back to his twin, "Do you feel better now that you were able to wash up a little?"

Glitch nodded, "I most defiantly do. I love washing my hair, even if it is in the sink." He sat next to his brother, "Came across one of the other Gryffindor's while I was in there. I think he might be a sixth year…" He shook his head so he could clear it, "Anyway, he told me that I shouldn't believe you about the whole 'Voldemort' thing." He rolled his bright green eyes, "I told him to fuck off."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You do know it is better not to cuss right."

"Yeah, but we are in the rooms if she does try to get me into trouble then it will prove she is snooping on us students." The Korean replied with a shrug, "I'm not too worried to be honest." Leaning on his twin's shoulder, "Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem." Both boys stayed like that for a couple of minuets before the Britain twin asked, "Don't you have a dance tournament coming up?"

"During the winter break. I've been practicing in the common room to make sure I am not rusty. Did you want to come? The one I will be going to is in Britain, I'm sure Emilia would be happy to pay for your ticket to watch. They really are not that much."

"Are…you sure. I wouldn't want to impede."

"I completely sure. I would love for you to be there so I can show you my world." The shorter twin said with a cocky grin, though his pain could still be seen in his eyes, "You would have a lot of fun and Emila could give you our wizard camera that is charmed to look like a normal non-magic one to take pictures. This way we can put a photo album together. Emilia likes to do that for people in the family. You could even stay with us and have fun with us. I just know Emila would love to have you over."

Harry touched the locket said older sister of Glitch got for him, "I would like to go watch. It sounds like fun."

"Cool, I will send a letter to Emila to get you a ticket. I can't wait to show you what I can do with Lil'T. What she and I can do is amazing." Glitch went into explaining they had planned for the tournament. Harry listened attentively with a smile. It was good to see Glitch more like himself than how he was like the day before. The shorter twin looked so happy when he talked about his dancing. It made Harry wonder if this is what he looked like when he was talking about Quidditch. "I should invite you over to the Ravenclaw common room so I can show you how I practice. Seeing me dancing with my girlfriend and when I practice is two completely different experiences."

Harry smirked, "Okay, but only if you will show up to my Quidditch practices and games."

"You have yourself a deal." Glitch agreed with a cheerful laugh.


	24. Well

Chapter Twenty-Four: Well…

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Cool, I will send a letter to Emila to get you a ticket. I can't wait to show you what I can do with Lil'T. What she and I can do is amazing." Glitch went into explaining they had planned for the tournament. Harry listened attentively with a smile. It was good to see Glitch more like himself than how he was like the day before. The shorter twin looked so happy when he talked about his dancing. It made Harry wonder if this is what he looked like when he was talking about Quidditch. "I should invite you over to the Ravenclaw common room so I can show you how I practice. Seeing me dancing with my girlfriend and when I practice is two completely different experiences."_

 _Harry smirked, "Okay, but only if you will show up to my Quidditch practices and games."_

 _"You have yourself a deal." Glitch agreed with a cheerful laugh._

 _Now:_

Harry and Glitch made their way over to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. The shorter twin chuckling as he said, "You will have so much fun with us. The dance competitions are beyond fun. And afterwards we can eat junk food, watch movies, go to the park, play games, and do other fun things."

The glasses wearing teen laughed seeing his brother so worked up at the idea of the two of them being able to spend family time together. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have a brother like Shang. It's biggest perk was that Glitch easily was just an awesome brother. He really looked out for those he cared about. The only down side was Shang tended to hide when he was in pain or suffering but Harry was sure he would be able to put a stop to that nonsense. He wanted to look out for Shang just as much as his twin wanted to care for him. "So you are sure I won't get lost in the crowd?"

"Well…you might get a little lost. These dance tournaments do get a little crazy." Glitch replied rubbing the back of his head, "I think you will be okay though. It won't be hard to spot me. I will have temporary green dye in my hair. I used to do that before I did ti permanent." Shang pouted at the thought that he wasn't allowed to have part of bangs green anymore.

Inside Harry was very excited to be able to see his brother's world. It would be something new to him. He couldn't wait, "So when it comes time for Quidditch against Ravenclaw…never mind."

"When it comes between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor I root for you." Green eyes looked at his twin shocked, "You're my brother, and the only reason I would go to the matches. For me it does look like fun to fly on a broom but it's not like dancing. I could never truly get into the sport with dancing as my forte."

The two of them sat at the Gryffindor table and Hermione immediately showed the Daily Prophet. Confused the twins read what was on the paper causing Harry to be shocked so he whispered so no one could hear him, "This isn't good."

"No kidding." Ron said leaning forward, "How do you think they found out."

"Well it could have been that he was recognized." The glasses wearing twin looked at his brother, "I'll explain it later. Anyway I noticed what it said about Sturgis Podmore." 'He never did show up for guard duty the day we left for the train station.' Harry glanced at his twin, 'I really should fill him in. He's proved to be way past trust worthy. I can't believe I haven't told him yet.'

"I noticed that too. But that also leaves me confused." Hermione said confused, "He works at the ministry right? Why would he try to get into a top secret room after working so hard to get to the position that he has? Seems like a hassle to me."

Glitch had caught on and kept his mouth shut. Just because he had caught on didn't mean he completely understood. 'I'll ask about it later.' He loaded up his plate then smiled at one of his Ravenclaw friends, "Hey."

Rex (1) smiled, "Hey yourself, you seem to be enjoying time with Harry."

Shang nodded happily, "You bet, in fact we have cool plans coming up. I'll tell you about them in the Ravenclaw dorm room."

The blue eyed male nodded, "It defiantly sounds like you have big plans. I can't wait to hear about them." He waved to the Golden Trio, "Hey, good to see you."

Hermione smiled, "Good to see you too. Where is the rest?"

"Ah, still in the dorms getting ready. Told them I didn't want to wait so I left." Rex gave a big cheeky smile, "Too bad for them." He pointed to the Ravenclaw table, "I'm going to head to my table so I can eat see you in class Shang."

"See you there Rex." Glitch said with a smile then looked at Ron, "Oh, Harry told me you and him wanted to check to see if the notes you took were okay. You cool with right after classes?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, the last thing I want is to be caught plagiarizing."

Shang smiled, "Don't worry. I'll show you a couple of ways you can use what you have and change up the wording enough so even if any of the teachers wanted to say you were plagiarizing the words that could be used anyone could use. I'm like a walking dictionary. I just got to know how you think to know what you could look up, find, and possibly use. It's just like with math's probability."

The red head raised an eyebrow, "Uh, probabawhat?"

"Wow, I am so glad I am going to keep up with my muggle courses. The minimal we learn as wizards is just sad. Especially concerning the muggle world." The Korean shook his head at that.

Harry chuckled, "I'm shocked that you are still doing the muggle courses. Don't you have a lot on your plate already?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. Besides, because I am actually not in my muggle school I get to do my core classes at my own pace." Glitch said with a large grin, "So don't worry about me. I know how to keep up."

Hermione giggled, "That's amazing, I remember when I tried something like that one year. I could barely keep up with all the requirements."

"Technically I am doing what I used to do but backwards. When I was learning magic from Emilia I had to prioritize my muggle homework and make learning magic and all that secondary. Now I am doing my wizard homework first and my muggle studies secondary. If I have to then I will just get extra courses after I am done with wizarding studies. It will be fine. I knew what I was getting into. I was actually lucky that I was fifth year for everything but brewing potions. I had the ingredients down but Emilia had no means to really teach me what it was like to really do a potion."

Harry shook his head, "Yet you are doing better in Potions. Better than some Slytherins I hear."

The shorter twin rolled his eyes, "That's because the rest of you other than the Slytherins don't talk to Professor Snape. I talk to him all the time I even go back for him to double check my notes before I start me essays." The golden trio looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Look I'm just telling you what I have been seeing. Even when he disliked me at first he still answered my questions."

"I think he doesn't like me because of dad. I just get the feeling." The glasses wearing twin replied leaning on his hand.

Shang leaned forward whispering, "Don't tell anyone but he says I remind him of our mother." Harry blinked in shock, "Weird right."

"That is a little strange." The curly haired female replied tapping her chin, "When did you find that out."

"I think a couple days ago."

Hermione asked tilting her making her hair tilt with her, "Are you sure you should be telling us that?"

"You don't plan on saying anything right?" The trio shook their heads, "Then I don't think there is a problem. He didn't say to keep is a secret or anything. If he did that then I wouldn't have said anything. Besides I'm sure he expects me to tell only those closest to me." A voice cleared behind Glitch making him turned and give a large 'cheery' smiled, "Hello Professor Umbridge."

"I need to speak with you before classes start. Preferably in my office."

"Of course ma'am. I can't wait to see your cats again. They are so cute." Shang replied almost making the professor glare at him.

However she held her self as she said with her head held high, "I will be waiting."

When she was gone Glitch sighed and hit his head on the table mumbling in Korean. Even if they understood the language they wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying as it was intelligible. Harry winced, "Any idea what she wants?"

"I'm pretty sure I has to do with the protection I get form the last time she tried to get me detention."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well…"

 _Flashback:_

 _"Mr. Parker, I need a word with you in my office."_

 _Shang smiled at his professor, "Yes, ma'am let me just get my things together." Slowly he put his things in the bag holding in his initial reaction from showing on the outside, 'WHAT NOW!?' By the time he made it to the woman's office he was calm and collected as he took a seat and placed his bag next to the chair, "Yes ma'am."_

 _She put a paper on her desk, "It is about your last paper you turned in."_

 _Shang was confused, "Okay,…" He looked at the rolled up parchment, "…what seems to be the issue."_

 _"I explicitly told the class not to use the spells that was being talked about in their papers. Yet you say in here that you've used all of them."_

 _"Of course I have, I've used them with my sister. She taught me them." The teen replied tilting his head, "She told me the best way to understand it was to practice the spell once or twice. Even if I didn't use it on a daily basis."_

 _"Have you used these spells since going here?"_

 _Green eyes blinked, "Yes, twice. It was before you put up the rules on the wall outside the Great Hall."_

 _"You understand that I can't allow this right." The teen crossed his arms over his chest and listened with interest, "Since the first class I told you all we would not need wands for the homework or class in general."_

 _Shang held himself from jumping the gun, "Like I said before this was before you put the rules on the wall."_

 _"The fact that this was before the rules has nothing to do with it. I told you what I required from my class." The professor held herself straight, "I am afraid to inform you that you have to attend detention for disobeying class rules."_

 _The teen straightened his back, "Like you just said earlier. We didn't need to use our wands. Not that we were not allowed to. Seeing as they were not actual rules before they were made official I call on my protection from this unjust detention."_

 _Her eyes narrowed, "They can't protect you from this."_

 _"Yes they can. My mother works in the Ministry of Magic in America on the Right Side. I am protected from unjust treatment while I am here at Hogwarts. This is an unjust detention so I am protected. I have used ever single spell that I wrote about in my essay so I did not use them without previous knowledge. I knew their blast radius and how to keep their blast to a minimum when I did use them." Glitch stood up, "If you will excuse me I need to go get some notes on my homework I have today. Thank you for this conversation."_

 _End Flashback:_

"I know for a fact I am protected. My mom told me that I am allowed to use everything I know so long as the rules have not been made document official. The British Ministry of Magic has this agreement in their documents. I have seen is so I knew what I was getting into." Glitch replied leaning on his arms, "It's a constant battle field with talking with this woman, I swear. It's like she's analyzing my every move and what I say."

Harry winced, "Sounds rough."

"You have no idea." Shang stood up leaving have his intended food he planed on eating, "I'm going to get this taken care of before I am late for my first class. See you all around."

Ron whistled, "What he is going through does not sound like fun."

"No kidding, there is no telling what she would do if she was to find a way to get him into detention. I hope Shang can hang in there." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

(1) Rex Cross, dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5th year, Ravenclaw friend of Glitch, is a half blood


	25. Out Like A Light

Chapter Twenty-Five: Out Like A Light

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I am sorry that this is later than I intended. The last couple of weeks were pretty busy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _Harry winced, "Sounds rough."_

 _"You have no idea." Shang stood up leaving have his intended food he planed on eating, "I'm going to get this taken care of before I am late for my first class. See you all around."_

 _Ron whistled, "What he is going through does not sound like fun."_

 _"No kidding, there is no telling what she would do if she was to find a way to get him into detention. I hope Shang can hang in there." Harry said rubbing the back of his head._

 _Now:_

Shang sat down in the chair across from Professor Umbridge. On her desk was a file with an American label. He took a deep breath as he braced himself for the conversation that was about to occur. 'Keep your temper. Keep your temper.'

"I'm sure you know what this is."

Glitch nodded opening his eyes, "Yes ma'am, that is the file that has what protects me from unjust punishment or the like. My mom showed me before I left for Britain."

Umbridge seemed to study him for a short time before speaking, "I've read through it and I find it what is written to far too favorable to you than a normal protection from a government."

"My mom wants only the best for me. Ever since I got picked off the streets she has done nothing but try to keep me safe. She doesn't want anything unfair to happen to me." Glitch replied with a calm stare.

"Do tell me what part in the ministry is your mother apart of?"

"She the head secretary for Minister Henry. At least for the branch my mother works in. As you know there are two different magic ministry's in the United States." Shang replied resting his hands on his laps. "The fact that I am Harry's brother made Minister Henry and my mother want to protect me all the more. There is no telling what kind of crazies are out there to take him or I out."

"Honey, no one is out to kill you." Professor Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile.

Glitch glared, "Really? Then why did a Death Eater try to kill me when I was child." Umbridge seemed to stare at him. His eyes were hard and there was no denying what he said was the truth. "I know for a fact the mad man who did it is still alive."

'So that is why there is so much protection around him. Now that I think about it. I remember a file reaching us that a boy that would be his age was killed by a Death Eater. He survived but how did the scene show the body of the boy where he should have been?' The professor thought to herself. "I see." She cleared her throat, "In that case you are free to go." Glitch narrowed his eyes suspiciously before he stood up grabbing his bag and leaving the room. The professor watched him leave as her eyes narrowed, 'Probably being nearly killed by a Death Eater has given him more strength once he got over the death of his parents. Still…it is curious how there were three bodies in that house and him surviving.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch looked at the office door. 'The way she said it…It's like I walked right into her trap or something.' As he walked Shang thought to himself, 'I know for a fact that I hid the pain of parent's death and how it affects me. Harry was the first person in a long time other than my family and Mo to know how much it affects me. So long as I keep how their death affects me between me and the ones that already know I should be okay.' The non-glasses twin sighed and rubbed the back of his head, 'I should get to class. Don't want to be late.'

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Shang read the History of Magic on the desk in front of him as he took notes to at his side. It was the second half of second period and third potions with Professor Snape. He had all his other notes he needed from his other books. After classes were done he planed on going to the library to get the extra notes he required then start the papers. If he got some homework in Potions he would get the notes from the book later before he went to his final class of the day in the evening. The other classes already had a head start so he would rather get those done. Hearing a caldron get summoned to his table he moved his book and notes closer to him so he could finish the final notes he required.

"Mr. Parker."

Glitch wrote the last thing he needed then looked up with a smile, "Good evening Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to work with Mr. Thomas today, can you do this?"

As much as he would rather be paired with Harry or one of his other friends he replied. "Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

As the professor walked off Dean sat next to him. He seemed just looking at him like he didn't know what to do. Or he still had not grasped that Harry had a twin. "This is going to be fun." Seeing Dean still stare at him he cleared his throat so the other teen gave him a strained smile. "Okay, do you have your notes to do the potion we were supposed to study instead of him giving us the instructions?"

"I…accidentally left it in my trunk."

The Ravenclaw took a deep breath, 'Oh, now I see why Professor Snape paired him up with me. I can help him' With a smile he said, "Okay, we'll use my notes then. Do you know what the ingredients would be if I asked you to get them while I got the equipment?"

"Not entirely, sometimes I do grab an extra ingredient."

Glitch continued to smile, 'Well at least he is honest.' Keeping calm on the out side he said, "Do you know the normal tools we use to make potions?" Finally a positive response, "Awesome, please get those while I get the ingredients." He took his notes and bucket with him to get the ingredients the two of them needed. Getting to the ingredients room he leaned on the wall taking a deep breath, 'I wonder what happened for him to forget. He doesn't seem the type.'

"You alright there Shang?"

Shang gave a bright smile to his twin, "I'm doing great thanks for asking. I do have to ask what happened for Dean to forget his Potion notes?"

"We all had a hectic morning. It felt like be barely found our things to make it in time for breakfast."

"Oh, that's right all you guys did seem to run in late." Getting off the wall he grabbed the ingredients he and Dean needed. After double checking he left the ingredients room. When he got to the seat he set the ingredients down. "Okay, I'm going to have you crush the ingredients that need to be crushed while I cut." He pointed at the knife, "That cool with you?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I can do that easily."

Glitch placed the ingredients that needed to be crushed in front of Dean and went to work on cutting the others. They were lucky that all the ingredients needed to be prepped before they started steering the potion. This would give them extra time should they need more ingredients.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry gave a fond smile as Shang walked over to them and laid his head on his lap, "You look like you had a long day."

"Not long just an…exhausting last class. I was paired up with a Hufflepuff that needed a lot of help." The Korean looking twin complained from his twins lap.

Ron and Hermione looked at him with differing expression as he continued to explain. "He forgot part of the instructions so he almost got us put to sleep by accident."

"You look like you could do with some sleep." The female teen said with a soft smile. She felt for him. At least he was used to being kept on his toes otherwise whatever happened in that last class could have been a disaster.

"Can't. Have to go to the library after dinner. I need to get notes for my other classes. Then before Astronomy I have to get notes for my potions homework from my book." Glitch replied with a groan.

Harry pet his hair as he asked, "When are the essay's due?"

"In three weeks."

"Then get some sleep and do all that tomorrow."

Glitch pouted, "But I want to get the notes done now."

Harry laughed with Ron and Hermione. His twin friends from Ravenclaw sat with them, "But you need to get a nap before Astronomy. If you don't then you could fall asleep in his class." There was no reply making Harry raise an eyebrow, "Shang?" Looking down he found his twin asleep. It baffled the Britain twin how fast the dancer could fall asleep. It was like a light was turned off and out he was.


	26. Like Her

Chapter Twenty-Six: Like Her 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Sorry, it took me so long to get this out. My husband and I moved to a temporary place, before we move permanently to a new location. In addition there was a lot going on so I was unable to post.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

 _Previously:_

 _"Then get some sleep and do all that tomorrow."_

 _Glitch pouted, "But I want to get the notes done now."_

 _Harry laughed with Ron and Hermione. His twin friends from Ravenclaw sat with them, "But you need to get a nap before Astronomy. If you don't then you could fall asleep in his class." There was no reply making Harry raise an eyebrow, "Shang?" Looking down he found his twin asleep. It baffled the Britain twin how fast the dancer could fall asleep. It was like a light was turned off and out he was._

 _Now:_

The golden trio and Shang were in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework, to which the dancer only gave minimal assistance to, when the Weasley family owl came barreling into the room and crashed right into Glitch's lap. Quickly the Korean looking twin helped the owl dust off while Ron took the letter from the owl's beak. Shang looked as Ron as he said in a bewildered voice, "Wow,…it's from Percy."

Glitch looked at Ron as he gently pet the owl on his lap, "Who's Percy? And why do you seem so surprised?"

"He's one of my older brothers. He…He kind of left the family in a sense. I don't know why." Ron started to read the letter:

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has heard it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

 _I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the "Fred and George" route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

Glitch raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what this guy's problem was, but he found Fred and George to be funny and quite awesome. Now he could only guess how this guy would react to him. He continued to listen as Ron read the letter.

 _But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

 _From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite - but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing - and see if you can spot yours truly!_

Glitch's eyebrow twitched while he was not mentioned he sure felt insulted. He had Potter blood running through his veins.

 _Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality if you ask me and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

 _It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a really delightful woman, who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

'Delightful! That woman is a monster in human clothing. She wants nothing more than for us to not only not have fun at this school but not learn properly. This guy is severely insane.' Glitch thought to himself trying to hold in his growing anger.

 _This leaves me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week - again, see the Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

 _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore (if you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me - and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parent's beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

 _Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

 _Your brother,_

 _Percy_

 _P.S. I would suggest you steer clear of Shang Parker as well. I have not heard many good things about him._

Glitch was practically shaking in anger not that Ron was much better at this point. Calmly Shang took the owl to the window allowing it to fly off as the red haired teen tore the letter to shreds. Ron then threw the letter into the fire. Glitch seethed in rage at the window, 'That jerk doesn't even know me and he has the audacity to say stay clear of me. If I ever meet him I am going to…' He took a deep breath, 'No, that is not how Emila would say to handle it. I am only getting once side of the story. I need to meet him face to face then I will know how to handle this. Then I will decide if I am going to hit him in the face or not.' Green eyes looked at Harry trying to hold his expression in while Ron talked angrily to himself. Shang walked over and gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Hey, you want to talk about it now or tell me another time?"

Harry looked up, "I…I'll tell you later. Right now…I'd rather not think about it." Glitch nodded sitting next to him and stared to do more of his homework.

Hermione looked over seeing right through the poker face that Glitch currently had on. 'He's furious. He was only mentioned in two lines of that letter and Percy managed to make Shang mad at him. Is it because Percy is allowing others judgments to cloud his own call or is it something else?' She smiled at the boys, "Let's get some homework done. I can share my notes if anyone needs them." The dancer gave a small nod of appreciation before stopping his brother from writing something wrong on his essay.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Glitch was dozing on the couch arm when he heard a sound. His head shot up and looked around with blurry eyes. In addition to his hair being un-gelled he had taken his contacts out and said contacts were currently with his bag next to Harry's bed. He was sleeping over again as the gang had decided they could study and get their homework done together. He grabbed his glasses and put them on to correct what he was seeing. The lenses to his glasses were not a circle like his brothers. They were more like a square shape. Looking out the window he could tell that it was shortly after midnight and that they were the only ones in the common room. 'Ug, I need to get some real sleep.' He looked at the golden trio as they gathered around the fire place. He sat in his seat confused but looked at the fire place when the sound happened again. 'Oh, so that is what is happening. I understand now.'

Crookshanks curled up next to him as his owner had moved to go next to the fire place. When he heard a voice whisper Shang looked at the fire place with curiosity. "Harry."

"Sirius, what's the matter?" Harry asked in a low voice so not to wake the paintings.

This must be something no one else was supposed to hear but the three around the fireplace, 'Well oops, he's about to be in a shock when he realizes I am here too. I hope this doesn't cause a problem.'

"I felt this was the best way to reply to your letter. I don't want someone to break the code we have." The man's voice whispered. Glitch wanted to walk over but he decided to wait as he did not want to break the man's thought process at the current moment. He did recognize the name that his twin said though. Shang had toned out the conversation a little bit as he contained himself to his seat. When he came back to the conversation he heard Sirius saying, "Umbridge is no Death Eater, however she does have a strong hatred for half-breeds. This is the reason Lupin can't find a job. That Anti-Werewolf Legislation she proposed is preventing him."

Glitch chose this time to speak up, "Do you know anything about this defensive theory thing she's got going on in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Who is that Harry?"

"It's Glitch, my twin." Harry waved the dancer over. Shang walked over feeling a little self conscious due to the fact he looked a lot more like Harry than looking different like he preferred. He liked to meet people by looking different so they could tell the two of them apart. "This is my twin, Shang Parker. Shang this is my Godfather, Sirius."

Sirius and Glitch examined each other for a few moments before the man smiled at the Korean teen. "You look just how I thought you would." Glitch's bright eyes widened in surprised, "I remember when the two of you were born. I loved, and still do, the fact that you looked like different races. I can't get over how amazing it is to see, especially now that you are grown up."

Shang gave a smile, "I guess that's good then."

"You have your father's smile."

"James or Gun?"

"Hm, I'd say a combination of both. Gun was pretty funny. I liked the man." Sirius said with a small smile.

Glitch smiled then repeated his earlier question, "Do you know anything about this defensive theory thing Umbri…I mean bridge has got going on? She's got us doing that and reading out of a textbook only. She basically tried to get me detention because I mentioned using some spells before. Of course most of these spells I used was before I even came here to Hogwarts to begin with."

"Based on what I understand Fudge does not want you to be trained in combat." Glitch smacked a hand quietly over his face grumbling in Korean. Sirius smiled seeing the immediate differences between the two Potter twins. He continued to explain, "It seems that Fudge has come to believe that Dumbledore intends to use that class to raise an army of students against the ministry. So to prevent that he has come up with a new curriculum."

While Glitch continued to grumble in Korean Harry shook his head asking, "Really? Why would Dumbledore want to take on the Ministry? That doesn't make any sense." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement as Shang stopped grumbling and looked at Sirius.

"Fudge is going paranoid and it is only a matter of time before he finds some kind of excuse to arrest the Headmaster." Sirius looked at the kids then focused on Glitch. He couldn't help it; while it was not immediately prominent he saw so much of Lilly in that boy. He seemed to care about people a lot. It was easy to when the twins looked at each other. Shang acted a lot like a mother hen. 'So much like Lilly. He's really your boy, even if he looks like he acts like his blood father.' Shaking his head slightly he continued to talk getting the teens attention, "Harry, don't worry about Hagrid. He is okay. I promise." Harry sighed but nodded. Sirius smiled, "Harry, Shang." The Potter twins focused on him, "Whatever is going on around you I need you two to look out for each other. Can you do that?"

Glitch smirked flexing his right arm, "Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of anyone that tries to mess with him." Sirius smiled, he was already liking Shang. He seemed like a tough cookie to crack.

Harry laughed lightly as he said, "I'll look out for him. I'm learning how to do that more every day."

Sirius nodded, "I'll send letter or floo you when I feel that it is safe. Shang, I hope we can meet again."

Glitch nodded watching with fascination as the fire place went back to normal. He could never get over how cool it was to watch that. He looked Harry covering up his mouth as he yawned. The British twin shook his head amused, "Let's head to bed. We are going to need out strength tomorrow." As Hermione, who picked up Crookshanks, and Ron nodded in agreement Harry helped guide his sleepy brother to the boys sleeping quarters. In his mind he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a twin like Shang.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I do not own the letter from Percy to Ron, I only added the P.S. part.


End file.
